La rue d'Enfer
by Mel-Imoen
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une rue, l'histoire du Hasard, l'histoire de deux magies, l'histoire de deux histoires... [DMHP]
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mel-Imoen

Rating : R

Pairing : ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas une habitude…

Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous, et oui, comme vous le constatez par la présente, c'est mon _come back_, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…Tout d'abord une précision nécessaire : je tiens à affirmer que je continuerais bien et finirais _Le début après la fin_, à ce titre je désire remercier de tout cœur ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant l'écriture de cette fic et m'ont laissé des reviews…c'est d'ailleurs à ce titre que j'ai repris l'envie d'écrire, que, il faut bien avouer, j'avais perdue…Remerciements particuliers à Agatha Brume, certes elle n'a pas été la seule, je voudrais également citer : …., mais si je m'adresse à elle c'est parce qu'elle a été la dernière à m'envoyer une review, il y a de cela une semaine, je ne m'y attendais plus et j'ai été très surprise que l'on lise encore ma fic, tant de temps après sa dernière parution…cela m'a émue je dois dire et aussi un peu assené le coup de la vérité : il fallait que je finisse ce que j'avais promis de faire ! Ne serais-ce que par respect pour les lecteurs…

Pourquoi alors me direz-vous, une nouvelle fic ? Et bien parce que pour continuer _Le début après la fin_, il va me falloir relire en entier, me remettre dans le bain…et dans l'immédiat une nouvelle idée me vient à l'esprit, aussi, j'écris, mais avec la promesse de continuer.

Merci encore à vous tous.

Notes : La Rue d'Enfer existe réellement par ici bas ! Mais elle n'a rien de magique, à mon regret, c'est pour précision la rue qui se trouve derrière l'école des beaux arts, dans le centre de Clermont Ferrand, vers Delille…Je suis passée devant par hasard l'autre jour et j'me suis dit « mince alors ! quel nom excellent ! » de là est partie l'histoire…

Quand au _Hasard_, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose le concernant, j'ai gravé dans ma mémoire un amoncellement de petits évènements d'une « _coïncidence_ » à éclater de rire…

Pour ce qui est des commerçants de la rue d'Enfer, certes vous trouverez longue la description, mais j'ai pris un grand plaisir à la faire, je m'y croyait, j'aurais voulu y être… ! De même, dans la confiserie vous retrouverez des accents de _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_, dans le magasin de thé d_'Alice au pays des merveilles_ et dans le vieux pub, de vécu personnel…

- - - - - - - - - _Là où tout commence…_

Tout ça c'est arrivé à cause du Hasard. S'il n'avait pas mis son grain de sel là dedans il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce chari-vari. La plupart des gens ont une franche tendance à confondre le hasard et la chance ou bien à dire « par Merlin, quelle coïncidence amusante ! » alors que pas du tout, bien au contraire. Le hasard n'a rien à voir avec la chance, la chance est un quelque chose bien à part, un événement purement positif, le truc à vous faire sautiller sur place avec l'air un tantinet stupide. Le hasard quant à lui frappe quand on s'y attend le moins, il peut être positif ou bien terriblement négatif, vous assommer d'un coup de gourdin bien placé radicalement entre les deux yeux ou bien vous donner l'opportunité de votre vie.

Encore aujourd'hui on ne saurait pas dire lequel des deux c'était, pour sur, mais il y était pour quelque chose à n'en pas douter. Un de ses tours malins et bien glissé entre deux bribes de vie tout à fait ordinaires, un tournant extraordinaire. De quoi n'en pas revenir entier.

On aura beau dire « bah, ça devait arriver » mais mon œil, pas du tout, ça ne devait pas arriver et c'était bien là le majeur problème, ça n'aurait pas du arriver, ça n'avait rien à faire là et c'était tellement inattendu que tout le monde en est resté baba, même les principaux concernés en étaient pantois.

Certains se plaisaient à penser, le front plissé et l'air académique, que le hasard n'est que conséquences, causes, évènements réglés comme des horloges, dans un monde réglé comme une horloge, des gens qui avancent comme des automates sous un ciel prédit à la seconde près, au nombre de goutte de pluie par centimètre carré de nuage. Ce qu'on appelle hasard ne serait alors que la conséquence logique de causes que ne pouvons pas identifier, il naîtrait alors de l'ignorance humaine, de notre inaptitude à comprendre sa provenance. Ce que l'on ignore, est nommé hasard, pourtant, il est logique, mathématique, analysable.

Bien triste théorie, si vous voulez mon avis.

D'autres se plaisent à penser que le hasard est semblable à une entité, une force chaotique, une lutte de puissance, une tension magique entre un être et le monde, une sorte de point de rencontre qui fasse qu'à cet endroit, il y ait distorsion, un coup de pouce incroyable. Cette tension ferait alors surgir, poussée par une volonté, ou bien indépendante, des évènements simultanés à peine croyables. Comme issus des scénarios rêvés les plus fous, des petits films en amateurs que nous construisons sous le scalpe surchauffé de notre crâne avant de nous endormir.

Lorsque l'événement survient, nous n'osons plus y croire, nous sommes bouche bée, ou bien, conscients d'une manière que c'est un sourire malin à notre égard, nous rions.

Pour notre affaire toujours est-il, on ne saura sans doute jamais et le fin mot de l'histoire restera caché dans la rue d'Enfer.

La rue d'Enfer. Il faut dire que sans elle, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Tout aurait continué comme de bien entendu, aurait poursuivit son petit train-train monotone et grisâtre, où en serions-nous maintenant ? Vous n'avez qu'à essayer d'imaginer.

C'était sans compter la rue d'Enfer, toujours la première dans les coups foireux.

Une croyance du monde magique veut que la rue d'Enfer soit un endroit d'occurrences magique mirobolantes. Par le passé certaines familles ont même été jusqu'à mettre au monde leur enfant dans une des maisons de la rue, pour que, suivant la croyance, ils soient chargés d'un potentiel magique démesuré. Billevesées. Ce genre de comportements ignorants du début de siècle dernier se sont évaporés.

Néanmoins il est resté un mythe autour de la-dite rue. La rue d'Enfer fait la liaison entre le Chemin de Traverse, endroit fort commerçant, chargé en flux puissant de magie blanche ; et l'Allée des Embrumes. La dernière étant un repaire de brigands de la pire espèce, merci pour eux, chargée à souhait en magie noire, dense et aqueuse.

La légende voudrait que le monde magique ne soit qu'échange entre magie blanche et noire, une sorte d'équilibre entre fluctuations diverses et équivalentes. Dans toute partie blanche il y a du noir, et vice versa. Chaque flux magique se construit grâce à son opposé, y puise un peu de sa force, de sa défense. Toute magie n'est que constituée de flux en transit.

La rue d'Enfer serait alors un des ponts de passage, liant les deux rues les plus chargées en énergie, elle est un lieu de transit et d'échange, il y fluctue magie blanche et noire, en permanence, un tourbillon invisible chargé de puissance, concentrant en son sein une énergie étrange qui tend à y faire survenir des évènements inattendus. Un nid de _Hasard_.

Il y avait quatre commerces dans la rue d'Enfer, plaisent à Merlin qu'ils y soient toujours.

Sur la gauche il y avait le bar l_'Enchanté_, tenu par un vieux qui prétendait avoir parcouru les sept mers dans sa jeunesse et y avoir vu des trésors insoupçonnés, il fumait la pipe à travers sa barbe blanche hérissée de gris et se vantait de ses origines irlandaises. Il faut dire que le pub avait belle allure, savamment décoré, tout en bois et en fûts de chêne, des bouteilles alignées reluisaient sur les murs, une ambiance chaleureuse et intimiste. L'été, il sortait une petite terrasse de quelques tables et chaises et l'on y fumait la pipe devant un demi de bière au beurre en savourant la fraîcheur naissante du soir.

En face du pub, il y avait le vieux Matt, un sorcier tout en os en en courbures qui travaillait penché sur ses sucreries par quelque temps qu'il fut. Le vieux Matt, tel qu'on l'appelait, tenait la_ Cerise perlée,_ une confiserie des meilleures du monde sorcier, à part peut-être Zonko, il y vendait des chocolats fondants, changeant de goûts, des sucettes aux coloris variés, des glaces qui ne fondaient jamais, une quantité de bonbons aux goûts inimaginables (et parfois immangeables…). Pendant la période estivale, le vieux Matt sortait un stand de gaufres et de glaces, de chichis sorciers, de bonbons fondants faits sur le vif, ou bien de marrons grillés délicieux en hiver.

Par chance, il n'y avait pas de concurrence, et le vieux Matt s'attardait parfois sur la terrasse de l'_Enchanté_, et il n'était pas rare que les clients du bar achètent une gaufre qu'ils dégustaient devant un brandy à la terrasse en face.

Sur la gauche du pub, on trouvait un marchand d'antiquité, de vielles horloges et de couteaux, tenu par un homme à l'œil vif sous son chapeau brun tombant, appuyé sur sa canne. Il était extraordinairement petit et dynamique, l'ont peinait à croire qu'il avait fêté son 111 anniversaire au courant de l'été. Il s'appelait Dick et venait du sud, il éprouvait une passion sans borne pour les horloges et tout ce qui avait rapport au temps, qui d'ailleurs comme il se plaisait à le dire _« était en bon terme avec lui _» et lui accordait « _crédit de quelques années _».

A droite de l_'Enchanté_ on pouvait trouver le commerce de dame Bertha, une petite femme rondelette aux cheveux d'un blond délavé savamment recueillis en un chignon qui finissait toujours par laisser échapper des mèches rebelles qui choyaient sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un châle brodé de fils dorés. Dame Bertha était propriétaire, gérante, serveuse d'un petit magasin de thés et cafés, les murs n'étaient que piles de boîtes garnies et soignées, on y trouvait des arômes exquis et raffinés du monde entier. La petite bonne femme possédait également bon nombre de chats qui gambadaient à travers boutique, slalomant entre les boîtes, jouant avec les palets d'encens qui ornaient la délicate pièce.

Il n'était pas rare de l'entre parler à ses chats, leur raconter n'importe quel potin, les flatter ou bien protester doucement contre une cabriole malencontreuse contre l'une de ses théières.

Dame Bertha ne buvait jamais, en revanche il n'était pas rare que l'on aperçoive le vieux Matt lui offrir une boîte de sucreries ou de chocolats en échange d'un paquet de thé de Ceylan ou de café tout juste torréfié.

La rue n'étant pas longue, la _Cerise perlée_ n'avait pas de voisin, occupant la quasi totalité de la longueur avec son atelier de production de confiseries et la demeure du vieux Matt. De sorte qu'un bar et deux commerces faisaient face à une confiserie, peut-être aussi que c'est de là qu'est venu cette atmosphère sucrée qui a mis tout le monde en euphorie lors de la Saint Valentin. Il est presque certain que les effluves qui sortaient de l'atelier au niveau des chocolats _Amoureux_ (une nouvelle gamme de fondants tendresse fourrés à l'édulcoré) et de leur parfum redoutablement liquéfiant de rose bonbon. Mais cela est une autre histoire et nous en parlerons en temps voulu.

Toujours est-il que lorsque Harry passa par la rue d'Enfer, c'était un mercredi matin pendant des vacances de noël (fête fort appréciée des plus jeunes), et qu'il fut arrêté dans on élan par le parfum délicat de la confiserie. D'abord, il avait très faim, il était partit aux aurores du _Chaudron baveur_ pour éviter la presse et l'insistance étouffante de ses meilleurs amis et avait vagabondé dans les rues quasi désertes du _Chemin de traverse_ avant de pousser le pas vers _l'Allée des embrumes_, par un absurde défi qu'il s'était lancé. Une volonté épuisée de sortir de la monotonie.

Harry leva le nez et risqua un pas vers la confiserie, un peu étonné de son ouverture si matinale, et contempla les rayons chargés de bonbons aux couleurs chatoyantes, de glaces, de biscuits et de chocolats. Son estomac manifesta bruyamment son mécontentement et il hésita sur le seuil de la confiserie.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et la figure allongée par les années du vieux Matt apparu devant lui.

« Et bien mon garçon, tu attend de prendre racine ou bien tu entres ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma et pénétra dans la boutique à la suite du vieillard osseux et longiligne.

L'arrivée dans la boutique le laissa pantois. Elle était magnifique de sucreries, de couleurs, de décors soignés et délicieux. Sans parler de l'odeur qui était pire qu'à l'extérieur, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à respirer cette odeur avec l'impression qu'il s'en nourrissait à chaque bouffée.

Il avait faim. Son regard se promena sur les glaces et les biscuits tout chauds et à son grand dam son estomac exprima une nouvelle plainte. Le vieux l'entendit et gloussa en retournant à ses bocaux. Harry s'approcha des rangées de biscuits et finit par se décider pour une ration de bonbons aux couleurs chatoyantes, oscillants entre un rose fushia et un violet qui, fait étrange, virait par moments au rouge vermillon.

Ce fut à ce moment fatidique, si l'on puis dire, qu'à peu près tout commença.

Tout d'abord, Harry n'avait jamais eu droit à énormément de bonbons pendant son enfance, il se contenait de regarder Dudley avaler des montagnes de délices sucrés sans espérer en avoir la plus petite parcelle. Deuxièmement, il avait très faim et rien dans le ventre ce jour là. Troisièmement, il s'agissait d'un bonbon _Fleur de cœur_.

C'est sans doute là que se situe toute l'énigme. Les bonbons _fleur de cœur_ étaient une innovation récente du vieux confiseur, un mélange très complexe dont lui seul avait le secret, avait allié le fondant de la fraise des bois, avec le piquant du cassis et la tendresse sucrée d'un baiser volé. Le dernier ingrédient me direz-vous, est plutôt complexe à imaginer, voire frôlant l'impossible.

Sur le moment, pour Harry ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air impossible, bien au contraire. A peine eut-il enfourné le premier bonbon que ses sens s'éveillèrent, il cru entendre bruisser les arbres autour de lui, sentir le cassis frais couler dans sa gorge, il n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi délicieux. Puis juste quand il s'apprêtait à un reprendre un pour ne pas perdre de vue ce goût délicieux, quelque chose de très étrange arriva. Ça commença au niveau du cœur qui fit un léger bond dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent légèrement moites, sensibles au moindre courant d'air, puis se sentit rougir stupidement, se trouva ridicule, faillit avaler de travers et pour enfin se sentir idiot, et _heureux_.

Une douce mélancolie contemplative. Il se trouva complètement hébété sans réellement en comprendre la cause. L'effet resta, le réchauffant, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, puis s'évapora et le laissa perplexe devant son sachet de bonbons récemment remplit.

Il prit un bonbon entre le pouce et l'index et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, cherchant un ingrédient suspect qui, à n'en pas douter, se manifesterait d'un coup et lui expliquerait en détail la réaction chimique provoquée.

Le ricanement du vieux Matt le tira de sa contemplation obstinée et il leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Ah mon garçon. » fit le vieillard en souriant de toutes ses dents « Tu viens de goûter aux sensations de ma _Fleur de cœur_ ! »

la déclaration eut l'air de le mettre en liesse et Harry fronça un sourcil, plus perplexe encore.

« C'est simple, jeunot, la fleur de cœur est ma nouvelle création, il y a de la fraise, du casis et… » il baissa la voix comme par crainte qu'on lui vola son secret « un…_baiser_ ! »

« un _quoi_ ? » déglutit Harry.

« un baiser ! » renchérit le vieillard, l'œil malicieux. « Un baiser de jeune personne, délicat, fin et rosé ! C'est ça qui met dans cet état ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Harry ne trouvait pas ça spécialement _merveilleux_, il commençait à penser que d'une, ce vieux était complètement siphonné et que de deux, être embrassé par un inconnu ne le mettait pas vraiment en confiance. Surtout à l'insu de son plein gré.

« _Qui_ fournit les baisers ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Ah non non non jeune homme ! » le vieux secoua un index osseux sous le nez d'Harry.

« Pas question tu ne sauras pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha Harry.

« Parce que après, tu vas chercher à retrouver cette personne ! » grimaça le confiseur.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »_ pensa Harry qui maugréa « non non… » évasivement.

« Si si. Tu _verras_. » le vieux gloussa à nouveau, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Harry, avec l'air de savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait.

Avec un soupir, il se détourna du regard du confiseur qui attendait visiblement une occurrence quelqu'une en se frottant les mains, et mâchonna distraitement un autre bonbon.

Sitôt qu'il eut mordu dedans et retrouvé la saveur délicieuse, il se rependit. La saveur « baiser » allait arriver, il le savait. Il freina des quatre pattes face à cette idée et se concentra avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« C'est peine perdue jeune homme… »

entendit-il vaguement derrière lui avant qu'une vague rose bonbon ne l'emporte sur un nuage lointain.

Harry se sentit vaguement perdre pied, la vague de chaleur lui remonta dans le corps, dans le ventre et dans les reins, frôla la colonne vertébrale et explosa dans une partie recluse de son cerveau. Son cœur s'accéléra et il sentit à nouveau ses joues se colorer. Mais la sensation était différente à la première. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un hébétement doublé de sourire, mais d'un _bien être_ total qui se répandit en lui et le fit sourire de contentement. Il se serait presque surpris à ronronner.

« Alors, ça marche ? »

La voix excitée du vieux le ramena brutalement sur terre et il cligna des yeux à deux reprises, les joues encore chaudes.

« Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Le bonbon bien sûr ! ça fait quel effet la deuxième fois, c'est mieux ? »

« c'est… » Harry déglutit. C'était _quoi_? Le pied total, l'extase, la stupidité?

« ça va jeunot ? » s'enquit le confiseur en reposant son tablier.

« Oui..oui.. » Harry fronça brusquement les sourcils et se redressa. « Je n'sais pas ce que vous avez mis la dedans mais il est hors de question que j'avale cette drogue une fois de plus. »

Il posa le sac d'un geste saccadé sur le comptoir près des sucettes volantes et pris la porte de la boutique, la sensation de voler ne le quittait pas et l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il n'entendit pas les protestation du vieux Matt, ni le cri furieux de la personne qu'il heurta de plein fouet.

La première chose qu'il vit ce furent deux chaussures lustrées en face de lui, sur les pierres humides de la rue. Deux chaussures parfaites et d'un noir de jais.

Il pris appuis sur ses mains et se releva, il voyait flou.

« Potter. Potty. Est-ce que c'est trop demander à tes capacités intellectuelles certes réduites de REGARDER devant toi quand tu marches ? »

Le ton cassant et glacial de son interlocuteur résonna comme un carillon surréaliste à ses oreilles. _« Je suis complètement halluciné » _pensa-t-il fugacement. Sa deuxième pensée fut pour ses lunettes. Mais où diable.. ?

« Potter. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Si tu as mis une seule tâche de boue sur mon complet je jure que je te…tes lunettes sinistre abruti ! » explosa la tête froide. « Non ! Ne marche pas à droite ! Espèce de… »

Harry sentit une main gantée se plaquer sur son épaule et l'écarter vivement, il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse. Il reprit contenance pour distinguer une main devant lui, avec ses lunettes. Il les pris avec un murmure de remerciement et les chaussa rapidement.

« Malefoy ? » explosa le gryffondor en manquant de s'étouffer.

« Oh oui, c'est le grand méchant loup qui te parles Harry ! » singea le blondinet avant de tourner les talons dans un mouvement de cape que Harry jugea très travaillé._ « Sinistre crétin »._ Entendit-il avant que la silhouette fine du blond ne disparaisse dans une boutique.

Le brun tituba et se recula de deux. Mince. Il était entré chez le vieux Matt…

La révélation le dérangea quelque peu pour une raison inconnue. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas incertain.

Deux mètres plus loin, la révélation le frappa de plein fouet et il s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la rue. _Malefoy_. Malefoy lui avait _tendu ses lunettes_ ? Sa première idée fut de les enlever pour vérifier qu'aucun mauvais sort n'avait été greffé dessus, puis de leur jeter _acto seguido_ un bon sort nettoyant pour récurer toute trace malefoysienne. Il repoussa cette idée avec un grognement et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

Incohérent. Cette matinée était incohérente du début à la fin. D'abord ces bonbons bizarrement édulcorés et cette sensation totalement déphasée, puis le fils à papa au sortir de la boutique.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir sonore et décida de continuer sa marche.

« Hop là, mon garçon ! » fit une voix chevrotante à sa droite.

Il leva les yeux avec lassitude, il avait eu sa dose de « mon garçon » pour la matinée, pour découvrir une femme rondelette à la porte d'un magasin de…thés et cafés.

« Tu as l'air un peu morose ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_« Non, tu crois ? »_ pensa Harry, goguenard, avant de répondre poliment « peut-être. »

« Rentres un brin. » fit la tenante avant de disparaître dans son échoppe.

Le gryffondor soupira silencieusement et entra à son tour dans la boutique, de toutes façons, au point où il en était tenu, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Il scruta le décor, empilement aléatoire de boîtes de thés et de cafés des quatre coins du monde sorcier et très certainement, humain.

« Toi, tu sors de chez Matt. »

Harry planta le regard dans celui de la gérante. « Oui ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement. « ça se voit un peu, tu as l'air un peu dans les nuages…ses bonbons font toujours ça, c'est merveilleux. »

_Mais pourquoi veulent-ils tous que ça soit merveilleux ?_ pensa Harry avec désespoir.

Lui, n'avait pas trouvé ça merveilleux du tout. Il avait trouvé ça totalement inconnu, à la limite de l'effrayant. Plus question de témérité, il ne _connaissait pas_ cette sensation, et, bien que non désagréable, elle l'effrayait.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux ? » demande la petite dame.

Harry leva un sourcil étonné, en d'autres circonstances, il en serait tombé de sa chaise, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

« Oui. Enfin non. Enfin je n'sais pas. » lâcha-t-il, incertain, se rappelant de Cho mais de l'indifférence profonde qui s'en était suivit, et d'un baiser baveux, rien à voir avec le genre _qui vous transporte_ décris dans les meilleures navets à l'eau de rose…

« C'est non alors. » trancha-t-elle. « Si tu ne sais pas, c'est non. Sinon tu le saurais. »

_Oui, c'est logique_. Eut-il envie de rétorquer, mais il s'abstint et un léger sourire ironique s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, ne le prend pas comme ça. » fit-elle avec un sourire. « C'est comme ça tu n'y peux rien, ça te tombe sur la tête et pof. Pas d'issue. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me tombe sur la tête ?_ eut envie d'hurler Harry.

« Tu comprendras, tu verras. » fit-elle avant de se détourner. « Une tasse de thé ? »

Harry ravala un soupir agacé, il en avait marre de _tu verras_, _tu comprendras_ et de ce mystère peu recommandable, qui planait dans cette rue bizarre, tout était bizarre, lui même était devenu bizarre, coincé entre une vieille, du thé et des chats ! Il se leva.

« Non merci, je pense que je vais y aller. » articula-t-il.

« Reviens quand tu veux » sourit-elle.

_C'est pas demain la veille_. Pensa-t-il avant de sourire à son tour et de sortir de la boutique.

Avec un certain soulagement, il respira l'air du dehors, fuyant l'encens de la boutique, et sortit de la rue d'Enfer d'un pas rapide.

Ce devait être la première rencontre entre Harry et la rue d'Enfer. Mais pas la dernière. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, nous l'allons conter plus tard.

- - - - - - - - - _là où on attend la suite…_

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, j'espère que cela vous aura plu…en tout cas, Merry Xmas à tous !


	2. D'une soiréealcoolisée

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Rating : R  
Pairing : vous l'aurez deviné, HP/DM…

Disclaimer : Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à JK Rowling, néanmoins certains d'entre eux sont de mon invention, notamment les commerçants de la rue d'Enfer. Le tout, remanié à ma sauce…

Notes : Je tiens à remercier mes revieweurs sur le chapitre précédent, cela fait chaud au cœur !  
**_Shunrya_** : t'inquiètes donc pas, ton idée va bientôt être utilisée…il faut d'abord que je fasse revenir notre cher Potty dans le magasin…dans le chapitre suivant, je pense ! En attendant, une autre de tes idées louches est présente ici (puisque ton esprit pervers a gentiment accepté de coopérer)…fear. D.  
**_Etoile_** : merci pour ton soutiens, en espérant que la suite soit au même niveau que le début…quel qu'il soit )  
**_Mel' Amarain_** : merci beaucoup J malheureusement, le deuxième passage dans la rue d'enfer n'est pas pour de suite…mais c'est prévu pas d'inquiétudes ! Avec bien sûr peut-être ce cher Draco dans les parages… ? Ton commentaire me fait chaud au cœur ! ah ça oui, si nous pouvions inventer des bonbons délirants…ce serait drôle !  
**_Noeru_** : merci de ton commentaire, voici la suite, elle est un peu moins mélancolique que le début…mais à prévoir bientôt le retour du poétique ;)  
**_Black Sharne _**: C'est vrai que j'ai été très influencée par Charlie et la Chocolaterie dans la confiserie…mais bon, j'adore ce bouquin (et son auteur en général) et j'ai beaucoup apprécié le film…il faut rêver ) merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir que tu ai aimé, et surtout de savoir que je n'ai pas été trop ennuyeuse ! merci ! J

Dans cette partie, il est possible que vous reconnaissiez des accents de certaines chansons plutôt très disco, et plutôt très « adolescents de 14 ans », cela m'a amusé, d'écrire en y resongeant…cela me fait rire…

- - - - - - - - - _Là où il y a un air festif déplacé…_

Harry marchait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le nez caché tant bien que mal dans son écharpe. L'air qui s'échappait de ses lèvres éclatait en nuages de buée, il avait les joues rosies par l'hiver. Il pesta contre le froid piquant et hâta le pas vers le château.  
La masse sombre de Poudlard se dressait devant lui, perdue dans un ciel trop blanc, quelques flocons s'écrasèrent sur son manteau et quelques uns fondirent contre sa peau, il eut un sourire ironique, bien sûr, il ne pouvait que neiger à Poudlard le jour de noël…  
Il fut dépassé par un jeune couple qui courrait vers le château et eut un pincement au cœur, les couples l'énervaient, toujours à se dévorer des yeux, à se boire du regard, comme si l'un ne pouvait survivre sans être collé à l'autre avec la vivacité d'une sangsue dégoulinante…Quelle absurdité, les êtres humains naissent seuls et finissent seuls.  
Il ignora la légère douleur dans sa poitrine et s'entêta dans son agacement.  
Et Malefoy. Ce crétin n'avait en rien arrangé cette journée qui dès le début avant commencé _en tête à queue_. Ni queue, ni tête.  
Il poussa la porte du château, dégusta la chaleur ambiante et jeta un œil un peu désabusé aux décorations qui, ici comme partout à travers le monde, ornaient le château.  
Des boules colorées flottaient dans les airs, avec une transparence cristalline, suivies par des bouquets de houx, des bougies, et des guirlandes dorées qui s'enroulaient d'elles même autour du premier support venu. Magnifique, il fallait reconnaître que cela l'était…  
Avec un soupir, se dirigea vers la grande salle ; la réception de noël devait être entamée, et la salle emplie d'adolescents enfiévrés…

La première chose qui frappa Harry lorsqu'il risqua un pied dans la grande salle. Ce fut l'intensité musicale. A moins que ce n'soit la conjugaison des lumières et de la boule à facettes qui clignotait en planant dans les airs. Ou bien peut-être le fait que la salle soit éclairée dans des tons lumineux avoisinants les bleus, rouges, les jaunes, trop de flash, trop de projecteurs.  
Il fut fortement tenté de ressortir lorsqu'il reconnu le titre qui assourdissait la plupart des élèves, dont une grande partie, à son grand désappointement, étaient présents sur la « piste de danse ».  
La piste de danse…bien pompeux. Sur le centre de la grande salle dégagé de chaises et tables, rangées sur les côtés, croulantes sous les victuailles de noël.  
« Bon sang, c'est une veillée de noël, pas une disco-party… » maugréa Harry, les pieds coulés dans le sol.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…._

Le survivant étouffa un soupir sonore et chercha une tête connue dans la foule des élèves.  
Merlin, qu'il haïssait ce genre de fêtes. Il haïssait le bruit, les lumières, la disco des années éculées, les gens qui se déhanchaient, les veilles de noël alors qu'il était morose…  
Il reconnu Hermione attablée sur le côté droit et s'en approcha en esquivant deux ou trois danseurs trop enthousiastes.  
« 'Mione. » lâcha-t-il en guise de salut avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise avec un nouveau soupir.  
« Harry ! » clama son amie en guise de réponse, une étincelle dans ses prunelles brunes. « Cette musique, ça me fait rire ! »  
« Moi, ça m'fait plutôt vomir… » grogna le brun.  
« Oh allez… » elle lui sourit « Je te conçoit la puérilité de la chose. Mais c'est noël, amuse-toi, un peu… »  
« Ou pas. » lâcha-t-il en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. D'abord, il détestait noël.  
Bon, d'accord. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il adorait noël depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il aimait le passer avec ses amis, il aimait les étincelles dans leurs yeux, il aimait bien les cadeaux de Sirius…  
Mais il détestait, oui il détestait les fêtes de ce genre.  
« Harry… » le ton remontrant d'Hermione le sortit de sa morose réflexion.  
« J'ai l'impression qu'on a tous quatorze ans » ricana-t-il en écoutant un nouveau titre.  
« Et alors ? » demanda la préfète doucement « Fais comme si tu t'amusais, un jour… »  
« Fais comme si tu avais perdu 90 de tes neurones, un jour… » Singea-t-il avant de se lever. Il retourna un regard d'excuse à son amie. « Excuse moi, mais j'aime…j'aime vraiment pas ce genre de trucs. »  
Elle eut un léger sourire triste. Elle s'y attendait, Harry n'aimait plus grand chose, depuis un temps. Il était éteint, il était cynique. Il était désabusé.  
Elle suivit du regard la silhouette frêle du survivant se frayer un chemin jusqu'au buffet, et étudier l'étendue de mets proposés.  
Le brun était perplexe, et le mot était faible. Devant lui s'étalaient une quantité indénombrables de plats, chauds, froids, salades, desserts, bûches, glaces qui, fait étrange, ne fondaient pas…  
Glaces qui ne fondaient pas.  
Il eut un froncement de sourcil. La boutique du vieux cinglé ! Les bonbons, Malefoy !  
« Malefoy. »  
Harry sursauta et son cœur manqua un battement critique avant de se stabiliser. Ron Weasley, à sa gauche, venait de lâcher la remarque.  
« Quoi Malefoy, quoi ? » demande Harry, en déglutissant entre deux halètements.  
« T'es trop nerveux toi… » répondit Ron en haussant un sourcil étonné avant de se servir une platée de dinde rôtie. « Je disais » il se servit une assiette de pommes de terres « que Malefoy t'observait bizarrement depuis un bout. »  
Harry leva les yeux et chercha le blond du regard.  
« Gauche. » marmonna Ron en hésitant entre deux bûches.  
Le survivant risqua un regard coulé sur sa gauche et remarqua en effet le serpentard, accoudé plus loin sur la même table. Pantalon noir, chemise sombre, très propre sur lui. _Très classe_, cracha l'esprit d'Harry.  
A dire vrai, le blond regardait en effet dans sa direction, une paille à cocktail entre les lèvres, les yeux dardés dans _cette _direction.  
Harry sentit son sang bouillir avec un certain agacement, ce n'était pas _le moment_, pas _la soirée_, pas _la journée_ ! Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du serpentard avec une lueur de défi farouche.   
L'interpellé haussa un sourcil surpris, puis détourna les yeux vers la piste de danse avec un haussements d'épaules indifférent.  
_C'est ça, c'est ça ignore moi pauvre cruche !_ gronda l'esprit d'Harry.  
« ..même que personne n'en a cru ses yeux. »  
La voix de Ron lui parvint de très loin.  
« Quoi ? » articula-t-il.  
« Oui. Je te disais » repris le rouquin « Que tout à l'heure, Malefoy a débarqué avec un vieux, j'sais pas qui c'était me le demande pas, avec un vieux, et ils ont posé tout un tas de bonbons sur la table… » accompagnant le geste à la parole, il désigna les diverses coupelles emplies de confiserie. « Tout le monde pensait que c'était un coup fourré…mais Dumbledore avait l'air ravi, il a été le premier à en manger, forcément, personne n'osait prendre le risque… »  
_Personnellement, je leur déconseille…_songea Harry en observant la table. Heureusement, les bonbons étranges ne s'y trouvaient pas. Et qu'est-ce que fichait Malefoy avec la confiserie ? Quel rapport ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils et décida d'y revenir plus tard. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait un petit remontant. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il étendit le bras pour se servir un verre d'un cocktail aux couleurs chatoyantes mais fut arrêté net par deux voix identiques :  
« Teu teu teu ! Sieur Potter ! L'art du cocktail nécessite l'art du barman ! »  
Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux azur de Fred et George, pétillants de malice.  
Il se demanda un instant d'où avaient surgit les deux frères. Peut-être de sous la table ? Le survivant imagina les deux Weasleys embusqués entre deux pieds de chaises et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent.  
« Alors, que vous sert-on ce soir, môssieur ? » enchaîna George d'un ton pompeux et rabattant un torchon sur sa manche gauche.  
Le brun eut un léger rire, la tenue des jumeaux était assez grandiose, tous deux portaient un costume quasiment semblable. Celui de Fred était composé d'un veston sans manche dont la partie droite était noire et la gauche rouge vif, son pantalon à pince, retenu par deux bretelles noires suivait la même logique, mais en inversant les couleurs. Quant à la chemise blanche impeccable qu'il portait en dessous, elle était agrémentée d'un nœud papillon rouge. Le costume de son frère était identique...mais inversé ! Harry avait l'impression de se trouver devant un damier géant rouge et noir. Il leva les yeux vers les chapeaux des rouquins, assez spectaculaires, des hauts de formes évasés sur le haut, d'une couleur rouge également, avec un ruban noir, une note de papier s'en échappait pour mentionner « Weasley's 10/6 ».  
« Môssieur a avalé sa langue ? » ronronna Fred en ricanant.  
« Une petite flèche de cupidon ? Un cocktail tout feu tout forme ? Un charme de Merlin ? » Commença George.  
« Une flûte de Brocéliande ? Un lait de sphinx ? Un Orgasme ? » Enchaîna son frère avec un amusement non dissimulé.  
« Un Quoi ? » lâcha Harry, certain d'avoir entendu de travers.  
« Un Orgasme, petit jeunot. » ricana Fred. « C'est un cocktail…dont je ne te dirais pas les ingrédients. » il sourit de toutes ses dents pour appuyer sa réplique.  
Harry eut un demi sourire, connaissant les jumeaux, mieux valait se faire embrocher que d'y tremper les lèvres.  
« Qui ne dit mot consent ! » tonna George, avec enthousiasme il attrapa les ingrédients que son frère lui passait avec habilité, puis versa le premier dans un verre minuscule que Fred avait posé devant lui. C'était un liquide vert d'un aspect très peu rassurant et une vague d'inquiétude submergea le survivant.   
Le second liquide fut immédiatement déposé en une couche superposée parfaite par Fred, il s'agissait cette fois d'une crème opaque aux couleurs brunes, George y déposa la touche finale en faisant glisser un liquide transparent sur sa baguette, le liquide décrivit trois spirales dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et se déposa délicatement sur le reste.  
Harry leva un sourcil inquiet, il était presque quasiment sur qu'un sort avait été ajouté à la boisson peu catholique. Il avisa le minuscule verre et ses trois couches avec l'air suspicieux.  
« Santé ! » à ces mots George murmura quelque chose et pointa sa baguette sur le verre, la surface fut parcourue par une flamme bleuté puis s'éteignit presque immédiatement. Les soupçons d'Harry augmentèrent d'un cran.  
« C'était quoi, ça ? » maugréa-t-il.  
« Un sort de flambaison accéléré. » sourirent les jumeaux à l'unisson. « A la tienne, Harry ! » joignant le geste à la parole, les jumeaux se saisirent chacun d'un verre sortit du néant et emplit d'un liquide rose bonbon et croisant leurs bras, l'avalèrent chacun d'une traite.  
Le survivant prit délicatement le petit verre, grimaça, puis poussa un soupir et l'avala d'une traite.  
Il crispa des mâchoires, la mixture était forte ! Elle avait le goût de menthe, de café et d'alcool fort ! Il rouvrit un œil et aperçu l'air réjouit des rouquins.  
« Quoi ? »  
« C'est bon ? » Fred sourit « C'est la première fois qu'on le tente celui-là ! »  
Harry eut un soupir « Merci, aujourd'hui je suis cobaye… » il sourit « oui, c'était bon. »  
« Parfait ! » les jumeaux rirent « A refaire mon vieux ! » ils reprirent leurs ingrédients et Harry décida prudemment de s'éloigner, non sans avoir pris une coupe de cocktail _inoffensif_ et une olive.  
Il s'assit plus loin pour le siroter à son aise. Et Merlin maudisse les serpentards, les blonds, les Malefoys et toute leur descendance.  
« Tu devrais pas boire… » Commença son meilleur ami qui avait suivit la scène de cocktail à distance respectable, sachant ce qu'il devrait ingurgiter s'il s'approchait trop.  
« Tu tu tu… » le coupa le survivant. « C'est noël d'une, donc j'ai le droit à un petit excès, de deux, je suis majeur, vacciné, et responsable de moi même… »  
_« Sauf quand on doit te ramener au dortoir complètement mort… »_ pensa l'esprit désespéré du rouquin.  
Harry soupira, fini son verre et s'en servit un deuxième, d'une mixture différente qui tournait au bleuté par moments. Mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait là dedans… Il la renifla. Elle sentait étrangement fort, mais pas l'alcool…le fruit. A plein nez. Il grimaça et en avala une grande lampée.  
« Nom d'un…. ! » un juron parvint de sa gauche et une main lui arracha le verre, manquant de tout renverser. Il jeta un regard assassin à Ron, prêt à reprendre une diatribe sur sa majorité, sa responsabilité, et tout ce qui pouvait maigrement justifier une soirée alcoolisée.  
« Tu l'as bu ! Nom de Merlin, tu l'as bu ! » hoqueta le rouquin, semblant partagé entre l'horreur et la stupeur.  
« Oui bon Ron, c'est pas parce que tu supportes pas l'alcool que… » lâcha le survivant d'un air docte en tendant la main pour reprendre son verre.  
« Non, c'est pas ça ! Bon sang, ce cocktail zarbi, c'est…enfin.. »il respira «Personne n'a voulu en boire ! En fait, c'est parce qu'on a vu Seamus et Dean en début de soirée, je n'sais pas quel sort ils ont lancé dessus, ou ce qu'ils ont mis dedans, mais avant, il n'était pas précisément _bleu_. » le roux roula les yeux pour appuyer son propos.  
Le brun eut un soupir et s'efforça de se concentrer, c'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'il buvait quelque chose de pas franchement honnête et sécuritaire. Quelque chose de changé, quelque chose d'étrange ? Il attendit quelques secondes puis ouvrit la bouche.  
« Ecoute Ron, je n'sais pas ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire, mais ils ont de se rater comme d'habitude et… » le survivant resta la bouche ouverte et tourna brusquement au blanc.  
« Harry ? » le rouquin s'affola.  
La salle tournait trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il tenta de restaurer le restant de ses sens et s'accrocha, en vain, au bord de la table. Tout tournait à une vitesse folle et tapait contre ses tempes. Il serra des dents et expira à nouveau profondément.  
_Bon sang, je n'ai bu qu'un verre !_ argua désespérément son esprit embrumé.  
Soudain, la salle entière s'immobilisa et le survivant se risqua à ouvrir un œil.  
Pour l'ouvrir pile sur le regard intéressé, du moins s'il en croyait le léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres, de Malefoy, cinq mètres plus loin.  
Le brun souffla et ouvrit totalement les yeux, puis se redressa. L'effet était passé ?  
« Ca va… ? » hasarda Ron, prêt à retenir toute chute éventuelle.  
« Ouais…je suppose que ça va…faudra que je demande à Seam' et Dean ce qu'ils avaient mis là-dedans… » le survivant déglutit et se leva pour avaler quelque chose afin de remettre le reste de son estomac en place. Il enfourna au hasard une pâtisserie dans sa gorge et se glaça au contact sucré d'un bonbon contre sa langue.  
Un _bonbon_. L'espèce de vieux fou ! Il se rassit aussitôt et jeta un œil inquiet au bocal dans lequel il venait de piocher.  
C'était un joli bocal, ma foi, mais là n'était pas le soucis, il était emplit de bonbons bleutés et rosés, à couleur changeante, ce qui n'était nullement pour rassurer le brun qui hésita entre recracher immédiatement la confiserie démoniaque ou serrer des dents et l'avaler.  
Il sentit le regard brûlant de Malefoy sur sa nuque. Il n'était pas dit que Potter recracherait comme un gamin. Avec une détermination farouche et insensée, il avala, et attendit.  
Et rien ne se passa.  
Sauf peut-être un goût délectable fraise-chewing gum-menthe douce-banane. Harry en soupira de soulagement. Peut-être qu'au fond, le vieux n'était pas si cinglé que ça, et qu'il lui arrivait même de faire des bonbons juste délicieux et pas complètement tordus.  
C'était beaucoup d'émotions pour une soirée.  
Il se resservit illico une coupe de breuvage, non bleuté, qu'il avala d'un trait, pour le faire descendre avec un troisième verre, sous l'air légèrement ennuyé de son meilleur ami.  
« Harry.. »  
« Ron… » reprit le gryffondor sur le même ton. « Va donc faire danser 'Mione, elle trouve ça très drôle, la disco. »  
Le rouquin le dévisagea comme s'il descendait de mars. « Tu es tombé sur la tête ou bien c'est un effet secondaire du bidule bleu ? »  
« C'est juste un effet secondaire de mon ennui profond.. » maugréa Harry, il leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui battait du pied, solitaire sur sa chaise, puis releva un regard accusateur vers Ron.  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard agacé, soupira, puis capitula et se leva en traînant les pieds, avec un « je lui parle, pas question que je danse… » qu'Harry cru entendre entre le brouhaha. Il ricana et intercepta un regard argenté à sa gauche.  
Il commençait à se sentir sérieusement alcoolisé, et ce n'était pas Malefoy qui allait le déranger dans sa descente au pays béni de l'inconscience. Il planta son regard pour la deuxième fois dans celui du serpentard et un rictus courba ses lèvres.  
A nouveau, le serpentard leva un sourcil, mais paru cette fois relativement amusé par le petit jeu du survivant. Il avait suivi le manège, suivi le cocktail étrange avec l'espoir que Potter tombe raide mort sur le plancher, et qu'il puisse danser sa victoire sur son cadavre en décomposition. Mais apparemment c'était trop demander au père noël. Il devait se contenter de son air déconfit, et maintenant de son air faussement farouche. Ah, il voulait jouer ce jeu, le rouge et or ? Mais à ce jeu, c'est lui qui était le plus fort, lui, Draco Malefoy !  
Le blond se cala mieux sur sa chaise et planta son regard dans son homonyme vert avec un sourire carnassier. On allait voir, qui gagnerait, parole de Malefoy.  
Le survivant sourit à nouveau, amusé. Parfait, voilà qui allait agrémenter au mieux cette soirée morose. Rien de tel qu'une petite dispute avec Malefoy, cela lui manquait, depuis ce matin.  
Une chanson totalement délurée explosa dans la salle et Harry cligna des yeux un instant, cherchant la source de cette détonation soudaine de son, plus puissante que les autres. Qui avait eut l'idée d'augmenter la source sonore de cette manière là.. ? Agacé, il s'en retourna à son observation.  
Or Malefoy, tout grand seigneur qu'il était, avait abandonné. Malefoy n'était plus là. Harry fut contrarié. Pas qu'il regrette le blond, loin de là, mais voilà, il perdait du coup sa petite distraction du jour ! Il le chercha du regard, avec une pointe de déception et après un instant l'aperçu…sur la piste.  
Il déglutit. C'était à la limite du possible. Sur quoi ?  
Son cœur s'accéléra et il respira avec difficulté. La pièce recommençait à vriller. Non, non, non…supplia-t-il en silence. La pièce vacilla, puis il frissonna. Il sentait l'air couler entre ses doigts avec une fraîcheur et une précision effrayante. Il cligna les yeux. Il pouvait voir l'air. Voir bouger sa peau, chaque fibre de vêtements.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire… ? Il cligna à nouveau des yeux et la sensation s'évapora. Soulagé, il observa à nouveau la scène, Malefoy avait disparu entre les personnes. Il grogna et le chercha du regard.  
« Potter. » Il sursauta pour de bon et se retourna d'un bloc.  
« Malefoy ? » hoqueta-t-il.  
« Lui-même. » sourit l'autre d'un air goguenard.  
« Que me vaut le plaisir ? » grogna le brun en éloignant prudemment sa chaise du blond.  
« Parle pas de plaisir, on est encore à l'apéritif. » répondit le serpentard.  
Tout de suite, Harry pensa qu'il avait mal entendu. Il devait avoir un bouchon de cire dans les oreilles. Il décida d'ignorer les tours que lui jouaient ses ouïes défaillantes.  
« Un cocktail ? » demanda-t-il, une idée serpentarienne derrière la tête.  
« Non Potter, pas envie de délirer avec un cure de chose bleue » répliqua le blond avec un nouveau sourie.  
_Raté_, pensa Harry avec un certain dépit. Au moins, il avait essayé.  
Une nouvelle note de musique frivole lui vrilla les tympans et il grimaça, pestant contre la nullité du répertoire, les adolescents en fièvre, et toutes les boissons alcoolisées de l'univers.  
« Tu n'aimes pas la musique, Potty.. ? »  
Pour une raison inconnue, la voix de Malefoy résonna langoureuse à ses oreilles. Il roula des yeux. Il délirait complètement, un problème auditif sans nul doute…  
« Ce genre de musique ne me fait pas vraiment vibrer à dire vrai… » répliqua le survivant.  
« Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses, pour vibrer, Potter… »  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Non, ça, c'était complètement impossible. Il devait y avoir un problème. Un décalage d'espace-temps, n'importe quoi. Une _explication._  
_L'alcool, ce doit être l'alcool_. Se dit-il avec détermination.   
Son esprit poussa une plainte. _Mais alors, si c'était l'alcool, pourquoi écoutait-il cela ? _  
Il gémit.  
« Tu gémis déjà… ? » Malefoy sourit, et dévoila la blancheur de ses canines.  
« C'est pas possible… » murmura Harry en fermant les yeux, espérant se réveiller rapidement.  
« Possible…tout est possible Potty, _tout est toujours possible_… »  
La voix sembla plus proche de lui, au dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une chemise, un coup, un visage, à 5cm des siens. Il sursauta violemment et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible. Il chancela, il ne voyait pas clair. Il ne tenait pas debout.  
Il cligna de nouveau des yeux, péniblement. Malefoy n'était plus devant lui. Il soupira de soulagement. Ce mec était dingue, définitivement dingue, complètement barré.   
Le survivant s'aida du rebord de la table et se redressa. Son regard tomba sur la scène. Malefoy. Malefoy était au milieu de la scène. Et Malefoy se déhanchait, au milieu des autres, se déhanchait d'une manière plus que suggestive.  
La cambrure de ses reins. L'agilité de ses jambes. La finesse de ses traits. Les courbes de son dos. Le sourire rosé qu'il renvoya à Harry. Les pupilles incandescentes.  
La salle reprit son mouvement tournant. Mais lui, était net. Au milieu de la scène. Il était net, il brillait, il avait la chemise entr'ouverte. Il dansait, les projecteurs coulaient sur son corps.  
Lui, était net.  
_So slowly…so slowly…so slowly…_  
La lumière courrait sur les jambes du blond, elle paraissait se complaire dans les courbes, produire des reflets équivoques, soulignant la perfection de ses jambes, ou la cambrure de son corps.  
Le survivant gémit. Le sang battait à ses tempes, il avait trop chaud.  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire… ? Fred, George, Seam', Dean…je vous attend au tournant… !_  
Une bouffée brûlante remonta le long de sa colonne et explosa dans son ventre pour redescendre douloureusement.  
_Oh Merlin…_  
Son regard devint vitreux, il n'était plus sûr de rien voir correctement. En face de lui, Malefoy semblait réfléchir toute la lumière de la salle, il tenta de détourner le regard mais son corps refusa l'injonction, il ferma les yeux douloureusement et les rouvrit.  
Rien, rien n'y faisait. Le serpentard était présent au beau milieu d'une foule qui n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention, et lui, Harry, avait les yeux noyés dans sa silhouette. La musique se fit insistante et plus forte, les basses résonnèrent contre ses tympans, anormalement puissantes. Il eut l'impression que son corps vibrait de paire avec la musique. Son regard parcouru le corps de Malefoy, il lui sembla que ce dernier s'approchait, qu'il aurait pu le toucher s'il avait bougé la main, puis non, il était loin à nouveau, perdu dans la foule…proche…loin…le monde lui apparu déformé, il aurait juré que le plafond s'inclinait sur la droite, qu'il était aspiré par la lucarne tout en haut….le monde se faisait la malle doucement, et lui, Malefoy, était net, et brillait d'une clarté sans pareil. Il pouvait distinguer chaque couleur, chaque teinte sur son visage, ses lèvres très rouges, les pupilles striées de gris, du nacre au gris perle, puis gris foncé autour de l'iris…  
Il eut un haut le cœur.  
_So slowly…I don't know what to do !_  
Harry ferma les yeux et rencontra le sol. Il n'entendit pas Ron accourir de l'autre bout de la salle et le secouer, ni Hermione tenter divers sors de réveil, ni Malefoy se lever, et s'approcher à pas neutres, et lui jeter un regard en levant un sourcil.

Il n'entendit pas non plus Severus Rogue débouler en plein milieu de la salle, les robes tournoyantes, il ne le vit pas crisper les mâchoires dans une mimique atroce lorsqu'il entendit la musique qui résonnait dans la salle, et il ne le vit pas serrer les dents avant de lâcher un hurlement retentissant :  
« QUELLE EST LA GRAINE DE CANCRELAT QUI A VOLE DE LA PSILOCITINE VISIONNEUSE DANS MON ARMOIRE ? »  
Cri qui, bien que de faire sursauter bon nombre des élèves à proximité, amusa la plupart des autres, qui imaginèrent le maître des potions faire une entrée remarquée, robes au vent et entamer une chorégraphie sur un morceau de choix, Abba, par exemple…  
Une salle mitigée répondit à l'appel du professeur, et une Hermione inquiète observa Harry qui ronflait à présent sur un banc, puis l'information se logea dans son cerveau cultivé.  
_Psilocitine Visionneuse_ ?  
Elle fronça un sourcil et regarda Ron qui leva les bras en signe d'incompréhension.  
Psilocitine Visionneuse…  
Le regard de la brunette de leva et rencontra celui de Draco Malefoy, qui lui renvoya un haussement de sourcils, puis désigna le survivant d'un mouvement de tête.   
« Remballez votre blessé de guerre, il est aussi imbibé d'alcool que ton copain de nourriture. »  
Hermione de renfrogna et ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre à la provocation. Elle soupira, laissa le dragon s'éloigner avant de se pencher vers son ami.  
« Combien de verres il a bu… ? » souffla-t-elle.  
« J'sais pas…pas tellement que ça… » le roux paru pensif « enfin…par rapport à ce qu'il boit avant d'être habituellement dans cet état ça n'est pas…bon sang ! »   
« Quoi ? » fit la brune, sur le qui vive.  
« La mixture ! Le cocktail bizarre truqué par Dean et Seamus ! Je veux dire…c'est peut-être ça qui.. ? C'était peut-être un sort de renforcement d'alcool ? »  
« Peut-être… »  
« Ou bien le truc de Fred et George… » Ron gémit « Oh non…s'ils ont testé un de leurs trucs bizarres dedans j'ose pas imaginer ce que ça va donner au réveil… ! »  
« Il faudrait leur demander la composition exacte…» commença Hermione.  
« Tu parles, ils vont te répondre '_c'est inoffensif et top secret'_ et affaire classée… »  
« On trouvera. » la brune hocha pensivement la tête et avisa Harry qui continuait de dormir. Quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Rogue se diriger à grands pas vers la table des professeurs et soupira. Maintenant, il fallait ramener Harry, puis peut-être redescendre…dire qu'il était à peine 11h !  
Le réveil allait être prometteur…

- - - - - - - - -

c'est comme cela qu'un jour j'ai vu quelqu'un que je connaissais, dans le genre très snapien par moments, entamer une chorégraphie sur abba dans un couloir. Je peux vous dire que sur le moment, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela surprend.

Bien…ce deuxième chapitre s'achève, j'espère que votre lecture a été agréable !  
Pour ce qui est des cocktails, je me suis follement amusé, et ils reviendront possiblement dans la suite…pour tout avouer, j'adore les cocktails, j'en fait moi-même, et le cocktail « orgasme » mentionné existe réellement, c'est un shooter et il est composé de ½ get 27, ½ tequila et un trait de bailey's… ;)


	3. Delirum Tremens

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Rating : R  
Pairing : HP/DM bien entendu, sinon ce ne serait plus moi…

Disclaimer : Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à JK Rowling, (toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance !), les divers cocktails présents de temps à autres peuvent être reconnaissable par un œil aguerrit…à la bonne vôtre ;)

Notes : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier très chaleureusement mes reviewers, qui malgré mon absence prolongée (et impardonnable), n'ont pas cessé de me demander de poursuivre cette fic ; c'est d'ailleurs à Insodable que vous devez la suite de mon histoire, sa review m'a redonné envie de me remettre à écrire!

Et j'ai d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle pour vous, le prochain chapitre est d'ors et déjà écrit, dans une petite semaine, il sera dans vos bacs ;) (d'ailleurs, pardon pour les fautes sans doute presentes sur ce chapitre-ci...)

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les chansons tout à fait dérisoires qui m'ont soutenues pendant l'écriture (chansons : de rieeeen !), pour n'en citer que quelques unes, je citerais « I want you » (Savage Garden), « Hung up » (Madonna), et bien entendu « Gimme gimme gimme » dont l'auteur n'est plus à citer…(non, je n'ai pas du honte, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas du tout cachée sous mon bureau…)

Ce chapitre, comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, est plus long que la normale, mais bon, j'étais lancée dans mon élan, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! N'hésitez à critiquer à qui mieux mieux : bonne lecture !

- - - - - _Là où tout le monde décide de boire pour oublier_

_Oh, Malefoy…_

Le corps du blond glissa doucement contre le sien, il sentit la peau pâle et chaude vibrer contre son ventre.

Les muscles de ses abdominaux se crispèrent sous une caresse douce et spiralée, il inhala le parfum de fruit qui s'exhalait de la chevelure du blond et gémit de plaisir.

_Oh Merlin…_

Le blond pris entre ses doigts fins la main du brun et la porta à son nœud de cravate, orphelin depuis l'enlevage de sa chemise noire. Les mains de son partenaire défirent le nœud avec un léger tremblement d'anticipation, de feu contenu.

Le blond ronronna doucement.

_S'il te plaît…_

Le serpentard pressa doucement la paume du brun, puis porta les doigts à ses lèvres et les embrassa les uns après les autres, doucement, de ses lèvres rougies et brûlantes. Doucement, il sortit sa langue entre ses dents blanches et lécha l'index, de la base vers la pointe, le mordilla, le suçota, puis passa au suivant… Un gémissement contenu échappa au gryffondor.

_S'il te plaît, encore…_

Sa main blanche guida la main de sa Némésis vers son ventre, dont le brun apprécia la douceur, la fermeté, il aurait voulu pouvoir lécher ce ventre, y déposer ses lèvres, sa langue, goûter la peau si parfaite… Le blond poussa la main plus bas, vers le bouton ouvert et la fermeture légèrement descendue de son pantalon noir, plus bas…et un cri contenu résonna dans sa gorge, pour s'échapper gémir au dehors. Bruyant, langoureux, douloureux.

_Oh s'il te plaît…_

« …embrasse moi encore… » une phrase rauque s'échappa de la gorge du survivant qui entre ouvrit deux yeux brumeux sur une silhouette blonde, floue d'abord, puis nette ensuite.

Une silhouette si pâle…

Hermione, rougissante, et Ron, la bouche ouverte, tournèrent deux paires d'yeux ronds vers Malefoy qui fixait Harry comme s'il venait de mars.

« Pardon. Pardon, QUOI ? » explosa l'héritier Malefoy tandis que ses pommettes viraient à un rouge carmin.

« ..encore.. » gémit le survivant, les joues rougies. Sa vision redevenait nette, et il revoyait les courbes parfaites du serpentard en face de lui. Et ses habits noirs.

Ses habits noirs ? Quels habits ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux totalement, et scruta les alentours, il aperçu Ron, Hermione, qui l'entouraient, la porte de la grande salle, et la grande salle en fond, le balcon sur lequel il était, et…Malefoy, devant lui, les joues d'un parfait rouge, les yeux étincelants et les lèvres pincées. Lèvres qui ne le restèrent pas longtemps.

« NON MAIS EN PLUS D'ETRE UN IVROGNE T'ES UN OBSEDE POTTER !! HORS DE MA VUE ! » il joignit à la parole un geste théâtral qui rappela les mouvements de cape du professeur Snape aux trois acolytes qui hésitèrent un moment à applaudir devant tant d'art de la chose.

Le cerveau du survivant semblait être vainement branché sur « pause », il cligna des yeux, regarda Malefoy _« mais comment a-t-il pu se rhabiller aussi vite ? » _marmonna son esprit embrumé. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers ses deux amis qui continuaient de le regarder comme s'il avait avalé un basilic tout rond au petit déjeuner, et aperçu le blond s'en aller lui-même hors de la vue de tous étant donné que personne n'accédait à sa requête, et se fondre dans la foule endiablée de la grande salle.

« Harry tu…te sens bien ? » risqua la brune.

Bien.. ? Quoi, bien ? Evidemment, que c'était bien…c'était même le moment le plus agréable qu'il ait jamais passé de sa vie, et d'ailleurs il avait fortement envie d'y retourner…il laissa tomber ses paupières doucement.

« _Despertare !!_ » explosa la brune en pointant sa baguette sur son ami.

Le survivant eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui lancer un seau d'eau froide en plein visage puis qu'on l'avait placé dans un courant d'air particulièrement glacial pour le séchage. Il toussota et se retrouva debout, l'air hagard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Il était sur le balcon…Ron, qui continuait de le regarder avec la bouche béante sans qu'il ne s'en explique la raison, et Hermione, la baguette encore levée. Il était où, le blond, déjà ?

_Oh putain de merde_.

La réalité explosa dans le crâne d'Harry et il vira au blanc.

« Ohputaindemerde. » fut la seule chose qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

La brune eut un léger soupir navré et rangea sa baguette avant d'agiter sa main devant les yeux de son ami roux, qui parut soudainement sortir d'une transe profonde.

« Harry. Tu…qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?? » tonna le Weasley.

« J'en sais rien me demande rien m'en parle pas ! » répondit le survivant en entourant les bras autour de son torse. « Je sais pas ! C'est la mixture de tes fréros ou des deux autres ahuris qui m'a fichu en l'air ! »

« Mais enfin Harry tu… ! » commença le roux, l'air du dehors ne semblant pas suffire à assurer sa respiration, il s'étrangla à moitié avant de poursuivre « Malefoy !! Tu as dit… »  
« Ah silence ! SILENCE ! » tonna le brun en enfonçant la tête dans ses bras « J'ai la cervelle qui va exploser ! Je comprends RIEN ! Que dalle ! Nada !! » il comprima son crâne entre ses deux mains, avec le vain espoir de voir la vérité devant lui redevenir plus nette.

Le rouquin se tourna vers la brune dans l'espoir d'obtenir un éclaircissement soudain et lumineux de la situation, ou au pire au moins une bribe de soutiens, il soupira. La gryffondor semblait plongée dans une grande réflexion, puis soudainement son regard vif s'éclaira d'avantage et la bouche entr'ouverte elle s'adressa à Harry.

« C'est après avoir bu la potion de Seamus et Dean que tu as commencé à avoir des hallucinations, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle rapidement, les joues colorées.

« Mhhhfff oui… » le brun grogna avant de lever les yeux « enfin oui oui…mais pourquoi tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il apercevait Hermione passer la porte de la grande salle en trombe, sa jupe battant sur ses pas.  
« Hey ! Hey Mione attend moi ! »

Le rouquin s'engagea à la poursuite de son amie sans un regard pour le survivant, qui laissa retomber sa tête contre la balustrade.

« Ah ben bravo les potes ! » râla-t-il avant de se relever péniblement et de s'appuyer sur le balcon.

Le serpentard entra dans la grande salle d'une foulée rapide et décidée, maudissant intérieurement toutes les générations de Potter qui, dès le départ, avaient fait leur preuve pour être de fieffés imbéciles. Voilà maintenant que Potter, le blond eut un haut le cœur, Potter se mettait à lui faire des avances ?

Bon, d'accord, il extrapolait peut-être, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance dans la vision alcoolique éthérée de Potter, il avait pris la forme d'une toute autre personne…Mais il l'avait bien regardé en disant ça, non ? Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas dit son nom…

Malefoy se surprit à se demander comment ça sonnerait, Potter prononçant son nom dans les bribes de la demi conscience. Il secoua la tête immédiatement, tout ça lui avait retourné le cerveau de toute évidence, il avait besoin d'un remontant immédiat.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa le premier gobelet de liquide alcoolisé qu'il trouva sur la table des alcools et l'avala d'une traite, reconnaissant vaguement au passage le goût du citron vers et du jus de canneberge. Sans plus attendre, il s'en saisit d'un deuxième et tandis que l'alcool commençait à lui réchauffer l'estomac, l'avala de la même traite.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçu Pansy Parkinson faire quelques pas vers lui, les sourcils légèrement relevés dans l'étonnement et ouvrit la bouche.

Il leva vers elle une main qui signifiait clairement qu'il fallait laisser tomber l'affaire pour le moment, et de l'autre main se saisit d'un second verre et l'ingurgita avec autant de rapidité et de classe que le premier.

Pansy ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise, puis referma la bouche et fronçant les sourcils, s'éloigna d'un pas légèrement vexé et inquiet, depuis quand le prince des serpentards se mettait à boire comme un trou ? Sans la moindre retenue ? Ou était passé son célèbre mantra qui lui dictait de ne pas boire assez pour perdre contrôle de soi ? Il avait du se passer un évènement particulier….son regard fouina la grande salle puis ne décelant rien de particulier, elle se dirigea en trottinant vers un groupe de filles.

Tandis que l'héritier de l'empire Malefoy ingurgitait verre sur verre, à l'extérieur, sur la balustrade, Harry finissait de mâcher consciencieusement du noir.

Sa vie lui paraissait de loin aussi risible et inutile qu'un calendrier périmé d'un an, emplit de petits chats et de chiots aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il grimaça et contempla l'étude des jardins de Poudlard, pourquoi tout semblait toujours basculer brusquement et prendre un tournant chaotique lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins ?

Il regarda la neige couler doucement dehors, les gouttes se formaient le long de la pierre rugueuse se la balustrade, avant de finir dans l'immensité blanche qui s'étendait à ses pieds, plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Plus bas.

Harry ferma les yeux, pourquoi tout n'allait jamais dans le bon sens ? Tout ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens…la musique lui parvenait en brouhaha diffus ainsi que la chaleur ténue de la grande salle, contre l'arrière de ses jambes.

Brusquement, il se sentit étranger, il sentit qu'il n'avait rien à dire, rien à voir avec les gens qui valsaient sur la piste, qui riaient. Quel était l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer noël ? Sûrement un naïf bien intentionné débordant de bonne humeur et de générosité.

Qui avait eu l'idée en premier qu'on devait être_ heureux_ pour noël ?

Le bonheur lui sembla être aussi lointain et irréel qu'un jour d'été en plein hiver. Il avait envie de retourner dans la grande salle, envie de se sentir à nouveau protégé par l'ambiance familière et chaleureuse, envie d'être « des leurs ».

_Laisse tomber_, lui souffla sa propre voix, _tu ne seras jamais pareil._

Certes. Dès le départ, comme une grande ironie, il avait été différent, lui qui n'aurait rien demandé de mieux que de se fondre dans la masse, que d'être semblable à tous ces autres dont la vie paraissait si simple et qui avaient, eux, le bénéfice inouï, le privilège d'être heureux pour noël.

La révélation le frappa encore plus glaciale que le vent du dehors, il ne serait jamais comme les autres.

Un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui et il se dépêcha de reprendre contenance tout en se demandant quel abruti pouvait bien avoir l'idée de venir le déranger alors qu'il s'apitoyait tranquillement sur son sort.

Difficile de savoir ce qui traversa l'esprit de Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il sortit de la grande salle suffocante pour profiter de l'air frais du balcon, il en avait plus qu'assez de la musique entêtante et des gens à moitiés hors de leur conscience. Lorsqu'il vit une silhouette appuyée contre la rambarde, deux émotions contradictoires vinrent à lui. Tout d'abord, il grommela intérieurement contre l'importun qui venait lui saper son petit moment de solitude bien mérité, il ne put ensuite s'empêcher d'éprouver une brève vague de sympathie pour une personne qui, comme lui, ne cherchait rien d'autre que quelques bribes de calme.

Il hésita un instant entre changer de balcon ou bien poursuivre sa route, et son pied resta suspendu à mi-hauteur. La silhouette sur le balcon émit un léger sursaut d'épaules, témoin qu'elle avait entendu le bruit de ses pas. Avec un soupir résigné, il se dirigea en sa direction.

Merlin seul sait pourquoi il s'était dirigé droit sur la personne et non pas dans le coin à l'opposé comme il l'eut fait en temps normal ; encore un coup du hasard, sans doute.

A quelques pas à peine, il ne sut que trop bien à qui il avait à faire. Serrant des mâchoires, par absurde défi, il ne fit pas demi-tour.

« Tiens tiens, sieur Potter est mélancolique et solitaire ? »

La voix suave trancha le noir de l'extérieur et Harry ferma les yeux en maudissant toute forme de hasard quelle qu'elle soit.

« Ta cour t'as laissé tomber ? » susurra le blond avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas du brun, une main appuyée sur la hanche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Malefoy… » répliqua Harry d'un ton las en se retournant pour lui faire face. Il laissa reposer son dos contre la pierre froide, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle provoquait pressée contre sa colonne.

« Absolument rien » répondit le blond en fourrant les mains dans ses poches « Juste le plaisir de rappeler à ta mémoire que tu es seul, Potter. »

Le visage du brun se décomposa un instant, puis se renfrogna et il ne trouva rien à répondre. Son vis-à-vis eut un sourire, il avait touché juste.

« Tes petits potes ne veulent pas de toi n'est-ce pas, le balafré ? » continua-t-il, savourant chaque instant de sa victoire.

Harry était amer, un goût âpre lui remontait dans la bouche, non en effet, il n'était pas accompagné, oui, il était complètement seul. Il essaya de sa convaincre que la situation lui convenait parfaitement mais la pensée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Les petites excroissances de granit lui perçaient la peau du dos à travers sa cape et il remua un peu pour se donner contenance.

« Je ne suis pas comme les autres, c'est tout. » rétorqua-t-il difficilement, avant de se maudire intérieurement pour avoir livré une clé de son esprit à la fouine décolorée.

L'héritier Malefoy s'attendait à peu près à tout, sauf à ça. Il avait déjà préparé son petit set personnel de répliques en fonction de la réponse pauvre et ridicule que lui offrirait le gryffondor. Il avait concocté avec soin de belles piques rappelant entre autres, le fait qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie, qu'il n'avait que deux amis qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas là, poussant même jusqu'au parfait du raffinement en lui rappelant sur son parrain avait préféré mourir que de vivre en sa compagnie…bref, une fantastique panoplie.

Et voilà que Potter démolissait tout avec une réplique qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce à quoi il était habitué. _C'est pas du jeu !_ eut envie de crier Malefoy, mais il se retint et observa Potter avec un œil torve.

Le visage du survivant n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la tristesse et beaucoup de lassitude. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, le blond en fut tout contrarié et eut envie d'aller le secouer, de lui dire de reprendre leurs joutes verbales agressives.

Le souvenir de sa propre enfance lui revint en mémoire, il se souvint de son père, puisant sa fierté dans le fait de lui affirmer qu'un Malefoy n'est _« pas comme les autres »._ _« Un Potter n'est pas comme les autres »_ ne sonnait pas très bien à ses oreilles et il se surprit à imaginer Lucius Malefoy dire cette réplique à Harry Potter. Il trouva le fait ridicule et se demanda ce qui lui prenait, puis une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit _« si on avait été du même côté… »_, il secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve et regarda à nouveau le gryffondor.

L'expression d'Harry était passée de la tristesse à la morne contemplation, d'un air résigné, le fils Potter attendait une bonne réplique bien cinglante pour finir en beauté sa soirée d'ors et déjà catastrophique.

_« ça y est, Potter pense encore qu'il est un être à part »_ grommela intérieur Malefoy, il fut pris d'une envie de lui hurler de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, puis se souvint de son comportement étrange plus tôt et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Non ça, Potter était tellement timbré que même en cherchant bien, il ne serait jamais comme les autres…

Harry était en train se songer à planter Malefoy là et à rentrer lorsque la voix du blond coupa court à son intention.

« Personne n'est comme les autres Potter » lâcha Malefoy d'une voix brusquement sérieuse et basse. Un quasi murmure qui semblait lui être destiné plutôt qu'à son interlocuteur. « Ce ne serait pas_ intéressant_… »

Il mit un accent particulier sur le mot 'intéressant' qui fit lever la tête à Harry, il sortit le nez des manches rugueuses de sa cape et scruta le visage de Malefoy, qui semblait perdu dans l'obscurité, pensivement. Il plongea son regard dans l'étendue grise des iris, le blond semblait naviguer au loin, hors d'atteinte ; il semblait fixer une interstice entre deux pierres brunes, comme s'il eut s'agit là d'une ouverture vers un autre univers.

Sans un mot, les prunelles grises se levèrent vers lui et le regardèrent fixement, sans sourciller.

« Ce ne serait pas toi, Potter, si c'était comme les autres. » lâcha-t-il dans un ton de voix proche du murmure.

Le brun fut profondément surpris du ton de la réplique qui sortit d'entre les lèvres rosées et qui fut doucement soufflée en sa direction. Il le regarda avec un étonnement non dissimulé et ouvrit la bouche pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, puis ne trouvant rien du tout, la referma, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ressembler à un poisson hors de son bocal.

L'idée fugace que la réplique de Malefoy l'avait _touché_ lui traversa le cerveau et il hésita avant de lâcher

« Merci »

Il s'étouffa à moitié en déglutissant en simultané avec l'articulation du mot et se sentit totalement ridicule.

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge du blond, Harry, habitué à ses rires moqueurs, fut forcé de constater qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un rire _« comme les autres »._ Il fut encore plus perplexe.

« On dirait que dire merci ça manque de te tuer, Potter » lâcha le blond entre deux canines et un sourire amusé. Puis il reprit contenance et cessa de sourire pour une expression blasée habituelle « J'ai toujours su que tu étais un crétin imbu de ta personne. »

« Hey ! » lâcha Harry en se redressant, vaguement offensé par la remarque « Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi Malefoy dont le petit cul ne daigne même pas s'asseoir sur une des chaises miteuses de Poudlard sans l'épousseter avant ? Toi qui n'as jamais du dire « merci » à aucune créature vivante ? » Il déglutit à nouveau, la gorge sèche, _le froid_, songea-t-il.

« Laisse mon cul où il est ! » rétorqua Malefoy avant de faire un pas dans sa direction « Et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! » cracha-t-il, une moue dédaigneuse revenue sur son visage pâle.

« Hey ! » s'exclama à nouveau le gryffondor « C'est pas moi qui suis venu me déranger tout seul alors que j'étais tranquillement accoudé ici à ne rien faire ! »

« Et ben très bien ! La prochaine fois que le grand Potter sera accoudé à se morfondre, je serais le premier à l'écraser du talon ! » tonna le blond, et sur ces paroles, il fit volte-face, prêt à s'éloigner d'un pas agacé.

Une main le retint en agrippant son bras et il sursauta sous le contact.

« Arrête. » le brun leva un regard en coin vers lui et défit son étreinte. « Je veux dire, tu peux rester…là. » il déglutit à nouveau et se retourna, dissimulant son visage dans le noir, le regard au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de _rester_, Potter ? » grogna Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Il attendit une seconde, puis en étouffa un soupir qui ressemblait à un grognement, il fit quelques pas en avant et s'accouda à la balustrade, à côté du brun.

Le gryffondor fut surpris par la brusque proximité avec l'héritier Malefoy et eut un léger sursaut, se retenant pour ne pas s'éloigner. Le blond dégageait une chaleur agréable et contrastait étrangement avec le reste du froid ambiant. Le souffle d'Harry explosa hors de sa bouche comme un nuage de buée pâle.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne dit mot, par gêne ou simplement parce qu'il n'était rien approprié de dire.

Harry coula un regard discret vers le profil du blond, d'une blancheur quasi-lunaire, sa peau paraissait briller doucement dans la nuit, son profil parfait semblait appartenir à une statue grecque d'une autre époque. Figé tel une statue de marbre, seules ses lèvres témoignaient de la vie coulant dans ses veines.

« Quoi ? »

Harry sursauta et son regard rencontra celui, interrogateur, du blond. Il tenta de chercher rapidement l'excuse la plus plausible, mais comme c'est souvent le cas dans les moments semblables, aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Euh…je…je… » mâchonna Harry, avant de décider qu'il ferait mieux de se taire pour ce soir.

Malefoy leva un sourcil amusé, il troublait Potter ? Sur le coup, l'idée lui parut seulement amusante.

« Je sais que ma beauté laisse tout le monde pantois mais tout de même…tu as perdu ta langue ? » le blond ajouta à cela un sourire malicieux et sortit sa propre langue comme pour signifier clairement l'amputation dont il soupçonnait Potter d'être victime. Il la passa ensuite sur ses dents puis termina son interprétation par un clin d'œil amusé.

Le visage du brun se décomposa littéralement sous la vision du spectacle et le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata de rire.

« Potter ! Tu verrais…ta tête ! » Malefoy riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agit de manière aussi terriblement futile, pire qu'une jeune adolescente à son premier bal. Il n'en rit que de plus belle et s'essuya les yeux avec le coin de sa manche.

« T'es complètement con, Malefoy. » lâcha Harry avant de le suivre malgré lui dans son rire « Complètement allumé. » il jeta un regard au blond qui reprit sa saccade de rire.

Draco s'amusait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il ne se souvenait plus de l'effet que cela faisait, de tenir quelqu'un pantois, d'être suggestif, d'être absolument déplacé, et pour tout admettre, il adorait cette sensation. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé plus tôt ? Au fond, quelle importance ?

« Allons Potter, tu fais un amant bien timide ! » poursuivit-il sans cesser de rire.

« Oh ça va, c'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de copine… » grommela le survivant en fixant ostensiblement la neige. Son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par le blond à sa droite et il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer de le contempler malgré lui. Il se mit à se demander comment de petites amies pouvait avoir eu Malefoy, dix, vingt ? Certainement plus que lui dans tous les cas…il eut été difficile de ne pas battre son score solitaire qui cumulait à un.

« Séducteur de mrrfff… » la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans la barbe inexistante de Harry.

« Moi ? Mais non penses-tu ! » répliqua le blond avant un geste emprunté totalement ridicule avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire, il avait vaguement la sensation qu'il était totalement idiot, mais quelque part au fond de lui, l'information fut enregistrée puis immédiatement effacée.

Le gryffondor jeta un regard amusé à Malefoy en se demandant combien d'alcool il avait ingurgité pour en venir à oublier qu'Harry était son pire ennemi et qu'il n'avait jamais rit de sa vie en sa compagnie et que d'ailleurs ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait arriver.

Quant à Malefoy, un léger rouge colorait ses joues d'ordinaire pâles tandis qu'un sourire franc (le mot fit bizarre à Harry) ornait ses lèvres roses ; le blond se sentait vaguement troublé par l'effet de l'alcool qui se diffusait tout juste dans ses veines et il se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur.

« Hey Potter ! Je n'ai pas encore assez bu…et que toi tu as bien besoin de commencer à boire ! » oubliant sa contenance habituelle et sa règle des _trois verres pas plus_, il saisit le gryffondor à la manche et fut surpris de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Sans plus attendre il le traîna vers la grande salle.

Ledit Potter le suivait, les yeux ronds, contemplant le blond comme un professeur contemple une nouvelle race de bactérie particulièrement inattendue et intéressante ; il hésita à le toucher du doigt pour s'assurer de la réalité de la vision. Se préparant mentalement au retour dans l'ambiance décousue et frivole, il serra des dents.

L'entrée dans la grande salle fut suivie, comme il s'y attendait, d'un certain silence, il regarda droit devant lui, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'œillères et n'imaginant que trop bien l'air perplexe des autres élèves. Il concentra sa vue sur Malefoy devant lui, le blond marchait à grandes enjambées, semblant autant ignorer les autres que s'il ne les avait jamais connu ; par bonheur il avait cessé de tenir la manche d'Harry, si bien qu'avec un peu de mauvaise fois on aurait pu croire à une simple dispute habituelle.

Ceci hormis le sourire qui ornait son visage délicat et coloré.

Sa course termina devant la table des boissons, il se frotta les mains avant de se retourner, l'œil brillant, vers Harry :

« Alors, par quoi on commence ? » demanda-t-il en couvant la table du regard.

« Je te déconseille le truc bleu étrange. » répliqua le rouge et or qui n'en savait que trop bien les conséquences.

« Oh oui c'est vrai » Malefoy sembla contrarié un instant « J'oubliais tes délires momentanés. »

Harry se prépara à une réplique cinglante et détourna légèrement le regard.

« Enfin bref, aucune importance. » balaya Malefoy en se retournant à nouveau vers lui, « Alors, on boit quoi ? »

De nouveau, Harry le contempla comme s'il avait muté dans les cinq dernières minutes et regarda la table à son tour. Le spectacle était alléchant, des coupes de toutes les couleurs étaient emplies de liquides plus attrayants les uns que les autres, sans compter les saladiers débordants de bonbons. A la vue des bonbons le gryffondor eut un moment d'inquiétude, puis lorgna Malefoy occupé à renifler divers breuvages, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de pimenter un brin sa soirée en la passant en sa compagnie ? Pourquoi se soucier des autres et de leurs regards perplexes ?

Prenant un malin plaisir à les décontenancer d'avantage, le brun se saisit d'une coupe aux couleurs magenta et la tendit à son acolyte :

« Essaye ça, c'est plutôt pas mal. » suggéra-t-il.

Le serpentard eut un mouvement de prudence, renifla puis sembla la trouver à son goût, et à son tour s'en saisit d'une, dont les couleurs tournaient au orange rouge et la tendit à Harry.

« Prend ça, tu vas voir ça se boit tout à fait bien ! » souffla-t-il, la même lueur amusée dans les yeux que précédemment.

Harry jeta un œil à la coupe et s'apprêta à la boire, honorant de suite son courage légendaire.

« Hey ! T'as pas trinqué ! » rétorqua Malefoy, l'arrêtant net dans son élan. Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva son propre verre et plongea son regard dans le regard vert, eut un sourire majestueux et fier « A la tienne ! » puis sans plus attendre il avala d'une traite la moitié de son verre, puis passa la langue sur les lèvres avec satisfaction.

« Sex on the beach » lâcha le blond soudainement.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre et se tourna vers Malefoy pour confirmer l'information que ses oreilles éberluées venaient de recevoir.

« C'est le nom de ce que tu bois » lui répondit un rire tout en se resservant un verre, ne cessant de sourire, la grande salle et les élèves environnants semblaient totalement sortis de son esprit. Le gryffondor marmonna quelque chose puis termina sa coupe pour se donner contenance tout en s'affublant intérieurement de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux ; comment avait-il pu penser à autre chose, l'espace d'un instant ? Y avait-il seulement pensé ? Bien sûr que non, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. D'ailleurs, il l'avait totalement oublié.

Satisfait de son auto conviction, Harry se resservit également puis porta les lèvres à sa coupe lorsqu'un léger « plortch » lui fit sauter deux gouttes de liquide au nez. Il plongea un œil dans son verre pour en chercher la cause et aperçu un bonbon bleuté-rose flottant à la surface. Un frisson glacé le traversa puis il leva un œil vers Malefoy qui tenait un autre bonbon entre son index et son pouce et le contemplait avec l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui a accomplit parfaitement ce qu'il désirait.

« Malefoy, tu sais.. » commença Harry « Ces bonbons, ont un effet heu….un peu…étrange tu sais… » il déglutit.

« Oh ? » Malefoy paraissait déçu l'espace d'un instant « Etrange ? Moi je pensais que ça devait être fantastique… » il eut un léger soupir et porta le bonbon à sa bouche, le savoura un instant en le pressant contre son palais, puis le mâcha et l'avala.

Harry le regarda fixement comme s'il s'attendait à le voir tomber raide mort. A vrai dire, Harry espérait bien que le bonbon aurait sur le blond les mêmes effets étranges qu'il avait eut, et que celui-ci tomberait dans une extase totale et immédiate. Il ne s'expliqua pas pourquoi il désirait voir cela, et ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

« Délicieux. » commenta Malefoy avant de se lécher un doigt « Enfin bien sûr moi je trouve que c'est un bonbon tout à fait classique. » il soupira avec satisfaction et en dévora un deuxième avec le même entrain.

La pensée étrange que les bonbons avaient perdu leur facultés magiques tordues traversa Harry et lorgnant sur son propre bonbon, il le repêcha maladroitement avec une touillette avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il sentait sur lui le regard amusé et un brin moqueur du serpentard et prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'avala. A l'instant où il l'eut en bouche il repensa au fait que le dernier bonbon qu'il avait stupidement avalé, avait été avalé pour ne pas perdre la face devant Malefoy. En quoi cela était donc si important, de ne pas perdre la face devant lui ?

Il n'eut guère le loisir d'y prêter plus d'attention car immédiatement après que ses dents eurent pénétré le bonbon, une saveur exquise se diffusa dans sa bouche et il sut que le bonbon n'avait _rien_ perdu de ses facultés.

_Mais pourquoi à lui ça ne lui fait rien ?_ protesta son cerveau déjà embrumé, attendant la tempête.

Et soudain, rien. Presque soulagé, il se redressa un instant, songeant que l'effet avait peut-être été absorbé par l'alcool.

Juste alors qu'il se croyait tiré d'affaire, ça arriva. Sournoisement, par derrière, l'effet lui sauta dessus comme un joueur de rugby sur un adversaire et il fut à nouveau totalement terrassé. L'effet de chaleur se diffusa sur ses joues brûlantes, lui fit accélérer démesurément le cœur afin de venir exploser dans son ventre en un million de petits tentacules brûlants. Il respira avec difficulté et s'accouda à la table, pressée contre ses reins, puis se sentit stupidement heureux et pesta contre lui-même pour cette émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à extirper de son crâne.

« Et ben dis donc… ! » commença Malefoy.

Harry leva le nez et aperçu un regard gris intéressé et à moitié perplexe dardé sur lui. Il pesta intérieurement contre sa faiblesse vis-à-vis des bonbons farfelus et tenta de se redresser, dissipant tant bien que mal les restes des effets du bonbon.

« Ouais, on peut dire que ça me…retourne le cœur ! » conclu le gryffondor en reprenant son souffle, notant mentalement qu'en effet, on ne pouvait trouver adjectif mieux placé, il se sentait tout retourné.

« Tant que ça ? » cette fois, le ton de voix de Malefoy s'était fait aussi excité qu'étonné, il regardait Harry avec un espèce d'amusement qui agaça le gryffondor, conscient de la moquerie prochaine.

Mais le blond ne se moqua pas, il continua de le regarder, comme s'il allait exploser de rire d'un instant à l'autre, comme s'il savait quelque chose de réellement très amusant qu'Harry ignorait totalement. Il laissa échapper un léger rire où perçait une certaine excitation.

« Sans rire, ça te fait tant d'effet que ça ? » il se mordit la lèvre et continua de rire, essayant malgré tout de se retenir.

« Quoi ? Je sais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Harry grommela, se demandant ce qu'il était censé savoir et qu'il ignorait encore. « Le vieux fou a dit que ça contenait un baiser, _un baiser de jeune personne_… » rétorqua-t-il.

_Le baiser d'une jeune personne…_il regarda Malefoy et écarquilla les yeux. Un frisson glacé le parcouru, lui faisant dresser jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- - - - - - - -

Et je vous laisse encore ici sur une queue de poisson en guise de fin ; ce cher Harry a-t-il enfin eut l'idée lumineuse au sujet du fournisseur des « baisers » ? La suite au prochain épisode ;)


	4. Des ravages de l'alcool

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Rating : R  
Pairing : HP/DM encore, toujours (et à jamais ?!)

Disclaimer : Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent à JK Rowling (tout le monde le sait je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'ennuie à changer le disclaimer à chaque fois…)

Notes : La suite, comme promis, à la date promise ! (une grande première pour moi)

J'ai, pour le moment, le temps d'écrire des fics du fait que mes heures de cours avoisinent les 15h/per week, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup vous vous en doutez. Néanmoins, bientôt j'aurais des projets personnels, aussi, mon rythme sera sans doute ralenti (oui oui je sais je n'ai pas d'excuse)

Cette partie de fic part assez dans un délire alcoolisé avancé, propre aux soirées où arrive un moment où vous ne savez plus très bien ce que vous faites…et où le lendemain, vous avez vraiment, mais alors vraiment honte pour de vrai… ;) j'adore.

Je dédie ce chapitre à un stylo bic un soir bien arrosé, et à la personne capable de danser sur Abba, d'insonoriser les couloirs à coups de musique disco délurée et de jouer à avoir quatorze ans avec moi. Je voudrais revenir en arrière…

« Boys, boys, boys... » (oui, j'assume, j'écoute vraiment n'importe quoi.)

Ps de dernière minute : si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vue, allez voir l'excellente bande annonce de « Sweeney Todd » (le Burton de noël), on la trouve notamment sur en très bonne qualité. Rien que pour l'instant où Depp se relève, en pointant la lame vers la fenêtre, j'irais voir cette future merveille !

_Je remercie de tout cœur Sean, Melhope et Laura Ellecéa pour leurs reviews :, particulièrement Seanny pour avoir eu le courage de corriger mes fautes récalcitrantes sur ce chapitre !_

- - - - - _Là où on joue en terrain glissant_

Par tous les saints, était-il possible que la _« jeune personne »_ en question soit Malefoy lui-même ? Cela expliquerait tout à fait pourquoi il ne ressentait rien du tout en les mâchant…

Mais ça n'expliquait pas du tout pourquoi lui y était si réceptif. Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne pouvait pas être Malefoy, il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, que ce soit Malefoy.

Ridicule. Une idée ridicule, vraiment.

Harry faillit soupirer de soulagement en écartant son discernement farfelu et laisser échapper un : « Non mais n'importe quoi… » en pestant avec amusement contre lui-même.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda le blond en levant un sourcil aristocratique.

« Non rien… » répliqua Harry, pas du tout enclin à lui raconter ses pensées farfelues.

« Allez, dis moi ! » insista l'autre, d'un ton propre aux enfants.

« Non non rien je t'assure, j'ai déliré… »

« Justement ça sera drôle ! Allez ! »

« Non j'ai dis ! » tonna Harry, désireux de mettre fin au quiproquo naissant ; il n'était pas _du tout_ question qu'il explique ce qui lui était passé dans la tête, d'ailleurs, lui-même l'avait classé immédiatement dans les pensées stupides à oublier au plus tôt.

Contre toute attente, le blond se fit silencieux, puis d'un geste rapide et magistral, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure et la pointa sur le brun.

« Avoues ! » fit-il, le sourire aux lèvres « Ou je te jette un sort, et je t'obliges à boire du Veritaserum ! »

« Mais t'as pas de Veritaserum, Malefoy… » commença Harry, fixant la baguette qui s'agitait sous son nez.

« Haha. Je ne suis pas le filleul de Severus Snape pour rien ! » se vanta le serpentard en levant un sourcil suggestif pour appuyer son propos.

Harry pesta intérieurement, il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à se lancer dans un duel, et par ailleurs il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à savoir si Malefoy était sérieux ou s'il retombait dans un vague délire alcoolisé. Il choisit l'esquive.

« Bon ça va. » il leva les mains en signe de paix « C'est bon, je me demandais juste qui fournissait les _baisers_ des bonbons… » il s'arrêta, espérant que l'explication suffise.

« Et ? » poursuivit l'autre, ne lui laissant aucune chance.

« Et…et alors…puisque ça me…enfin, faisait tant d'effet… » le gryffondor cherchait vainement une explication plausible « Et bien, je me disais que…ça venait peut-être d'une personne qui me plait, ou quelque chose comme ça…et puis je me suis dit que c'était ridicule. » il déglutit et lança un regard au blond, espérant que l'excuse passerait.

« Oh. » il parut déçu et rangea sa baguette. « Tu veux dire, une jolie jeune fille ? » son sourire se fit goguenard « Une de tes vieilles conquêtes ? » il ricana.

« Non…non. » Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si empressé de dire non. Il songea soudain qu'aucune _« conquête »_ à proprement parler ne lui avait réellement plu ni ne lui plaisait encore. Il aurait bien été incapable de citer une personne lui plaisant réellement.

Il parut pensif un instant « Non. » lâcha-t-il encore. « En fait…je ne sais pas qui me ferait de _l'effet_, comme qui dirait… »

« Tu ne sais pas ? » la réponse parut amuser Malefoy au plus haut point et il laissa fuser un léger rire. « Tu veux dire, personne n'est assez bien pour toi, Potty ? » il ricana à nouveau puis se resservit un énième verre.

'_Assez bien pour toi'._ La répliqua amusa Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas comme s'il se prenait pour quelque chose de particulièrement fantastique, il était maigre, banal, les cheveux incoiffables…bref. Pas du tout l'image qu'on se ferait du parti idéal, à par sa prétendue _'célébrité'_ bien entendu.

« Quoi ? Moi qui croyais que les sorcières de tous âges se précipitaient à ta porte, en troupes et alanguies… » commenta le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

« N'importe quoi… » Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le tout Poudlard féminin attendre sagement sur son paillasson, puis se dit qu'il en serait sans doute plus embarrassé que flatté et se retourna vers le blond. « Et toi Malefoy, les conquêtes marchent bien ? Tu vas ouvrir un supermarché bientôt ? »

Il regretta un instant sa réplique mordante, redoutant de vexer le serpentard. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il aurait été ennuyé de le voir partir, se mettre en colère contre lui. Contre toute attente, il passait sa soirée avec son _ennemi juré_ et summum de la bizarrerie, ils en étaient rendus à discuter de _'conquêtes'._

Un rire lui répondit.

« Pas du tout » fit Malefoy avec un ton non sans une certaine fierté. « Je suis difficile, personne ne vient dans mon lit si je ne trouve pas que c'est à ma hauteur. »

Harry reconnu là tout l'esprit fier et vaniteux du prince des serpentard et s'amusa à l'imaginer faisant passer un test d'entrée à ses partenaires.

« Et qu'est-ce que veut dire à ta hauteur ? » demanda le rouge et or, regrettant immédiatement sa question. Il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait posée.

« Hey Potter ! » fit le blond non sans un certain amusement « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te livrer ma vie privée sur un plateau rouge et or ? » Il eut un rire et Harry cru entendre un _« je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça »_ qui se perdit dans le brouhaha de la grande salle.

Une question lui brûlait la langue, ses doigts tapotaient machinalement le rebord de son verre et il joua avec la rondelle de citron qui chevauchait une paille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles, Malefoy ? » il eut l'impression qu'il venait de briser un charme. « Enfin, je veux dire, d'habitude, on…on s'engueule. » tenta-t-il de rattraper.

Le blond se retourna vivement vers lui et reprit son air aristocratique habituel.

« C'est vrai qu'on est pas censés s'entendre sur aucun point. » il eut une moue dubitative. « Enfin ça veut dire quoi ça, _'d'habitude'_ ? » Il but une gorgée. « Ce soir c'est pas d'habitude, et puis je n'aime pas faire comme d'habitude, c'est bon pour les abrutis. » sa propre réplique parut le satisfaire et il opta pour une demi rondelle d'ananas, l'alcool commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer la tête.

La réplique du blond se diffusa à l'intérieur du corps d'Harry à la manière d'un nouveau verre d'alcool et il eut un sourire en coin avant de se saisir d'une paire de cerises. Il les contempla avec un ravissement éthéré, les cerises par paire lui rappelaient une enfance qu'il n'avait pas eue, et évoquait un bizarre parfum d'été et quelque part, de luxure. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi.

Tenant la grappe par la queue à hauteur de son visage, il saisit une cerise entre ses lèvres, apprécia un instant la texture lisse et douce puis la croqua et dégusta la saveur acidulée sucrée. Il tirait légèrement sur la queue pour en décrocher l'extrémité du noyau qu'il avait en bouche lorsque qu'un courant d'air et une chaleur le firent sursauter.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, il vit le visage de Malefoy à quelques centimètres du sien, observa ses yeux fermés, comme s'il embrassait un amant, puis sa langue rose toucher la cerise voisine de celle d'Harry, et la vit craquer entre ses dents blanches. D'une légère secousse, il rompit l'attache avec la queue et s'éloigna en savourant sa cerise.

Harry était trop estomaqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais s'il avait tourné la tête à cet instant, il aurait aperçu Colin Creevey, appareil en main, avec sur le visage l'expression de celui qui pense avoir pris le cliché de sa vie.

Complètement bouche bée, Harry, qui avait faillit en avaler son noyau tout rond, vit les doigts délicats de Malefoy sortir le noyau de sa propre bouche, l'observer un instant, comme pour voir s'il n'avait rien négligé du précieux fruit, puis s'en débarrasser avec désinvolture sur un coin de table. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et remarqua son expression ébahie, une légère rougeur monta sur ses joues.

« J'adore les cerises ! » souffla-t-il comme une excuse. Preuve à l'appui, il se saisit d'une poignée de cerises dans le panier prévu à cet effet et entreprit de les déguster avec délectation.

Harry observait sans un mot les cerises aller des doigts fins et pâles de Malefoy à ses lèvres roses, jouer parfois entre ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans sa bouche, formant une légère boule sur le côté de la joue.

Il se demanda combien de personnes avaient pu voir le serpentard manger la cerise un instant plus tôt, et combien d'entre eux étaient entrain de contempler le spectacle pour le moins '_sensuel'_, car tel était le mot, qu'il offrait à présent.

Secouant la tête il risqua un regard discret autour de lui. Il eut un soupir de soulagement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la bizarrerie du comportement du serpent.

Si Harry avait eut l'idée en cet instant de regarder sous la nappe, il aurait vu Colin agenouillé, les yeux brillants, et l'appareil prêt à dégainer.

Harry se surprit à se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si à la place d'une cerise, il avait dégusté une glace dégoulinante. L'énormité de son propos le frappa de plein fouet et il rougit de honte, son rêve de plus tôt lui revint de plus belle en mémoire et il en rougit triplement.

« Ça va Potter ? » le ton de voix de Malefoy paraissait presque '_concerné'_, et le gryffondor cru un instant qu'il allait se réveiller soudainement.

« Ouais ouais, c'est l'alcool, j'ai…un peu chaud… » bredouilla-t-il en tenant de ne pas regarder devant lui.

« Tu veux qu'on retourne dehors ? » le ton était presque aimable, somme toute il était tout à fait normal.

« Heu non non ça va passer ! » répliqua rapidement le rouge et or, l'idée que dehors il faisait froid et qu'il n'y avait pas de coupelles de fruit l'ennuya soudainement terriblement et il tenta d'avoir l'air d'aller normalement.

Il reporta son attention sur les coupelles de fruit et apercevant une banane perdue entre des pommes, il s'en saisit, l'ouvrit consciencieusement, puis en brisa un morceau et se le fourra dans la bouche avec toute la décontraction dont il était capable. Il sentit le regard du serpentard sur lui et il mâcha rapidement avant d'avaler la pâte sucrée.

« Ah tu la manges comme ça toi ? » demanda le blond, un sourcil levé.

« Pardon ? » déglutit Harry.

« Oui, ta banane…je veux dire, tu ne l'enfournes pas en entier… » il s'arrêta un instant, la mine déconfite, puis éclata de rire.

Le rouge monta violemment aux joues d'Harry qui tenait sa banane orpheline à bonne distance de sa bouche.

« Oh oui bon ça va merci ! » fit-il en combattant sa gêne, un rire lui répondit de plus belle.

« Oh moi j'ai rien sous entendu du tout, Potter ! » rétorqua le blond en s'esclaffant.

« Qui a parlé de sous entendu ? » répliqua soudain Harry en défaisant la peau de sa banane de façon à en découvrir un nouveau tronçon.

Il hésita un instant, nez à nez avec sa banane, puis un rictus malin parcouru son visage et envoyant valser toute bienséance, il la porta directement à sa bouche, et en mordilla un morceau, puis un autre, avant de mordre directement dedans.

Il mâcha tout en levant un regard déjà amusé vers Malefoy, la réaction du blond ne fit que l'accroître ; Malefoy contemplait maintenant la banane avec une expression d'étonnement le plus total, puis parti du fruit aux lèvres du gryffondor, l'air médusé.

« Ben quoi ? » mâchonna Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Le blond eut une drôle de mimique puis leva un sourcil amusé.

« Ah ouais ? Comme ça ? » Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant de quoi river le clou à son adversaire, puis son regard s'éclaira soudain d'une grande lueur et il se tourna d'un air machiavélique vers le gryffondor.

Harry déglutit et une légère inquiétude le parcourut, il suivit du regard Malefoy qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'extrémité de la table, il le vit se saisir de quelque chose, puis revenir en sa direction.

A deux pas de lui, Malefoy s'arrêta et le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour ; dans sa main droite, le blond tenait une glace _qui ne fond jamais_, une glace sur un bâton.

Le gryffondor releva les yeux vers le visage du blond qui affichait un triomphe des plus totaux, et se demanda à nouveau combien de personnes pouvaient voir ce spectacle.

Malefoy quant à lui, semblait s'amuser comme jamais. D'un geste méthodiquement calculé, il porta la glace à hauteur de son visage, l'examina avec un sourire, puis en huma le parfum de vanille-fraise-pêche et doucement, d'une lenteur qui parut infinie à Harry, il sortit sa langue d'entre ses lèvres et la passa sur le côté de la glace.

Harry retint son souffle et fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu. Malgré lui, son regard était horriblement aimanté au le serpentard, et tentant de réguler sa respiration, il lui lança un regard mal dissimulé.

La langue rouge de Malefoy se promenait sur la glace de manière plus qu'indécente, avant de revenir dans sa bouche, puis de sortir à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pris d'une profonde extase, savourant le parfum délicat de la crème glacée, puis reprit son manège.

A vrai dire, il s'amusait follement, il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant le _coup de la glace_, l'idée lui aurait parut totalement ridicule en temps normal, mais pour une raison inconnue il trouvait ça très drôle, et s'appliqua à rendre le mouvement atrocement déroutant.

Doucement, il partait de la base du bâton de glace, remontait lentement sur le côté, parfois passait sur le côté opposé, savourait, puis recommençait. Il scruta Potter du coin de l'œil, le visage du gryffondor paraissait osciller entre la gêne suprême et la crise cardiaque ; le rouge et or avait les yeux brillants et tentait tant bien que mal de regarder ailleurs.

La fierté de Malefoy lui fit lever un sourcil, regarder ailleurs ? S'amusant déjà de son prochain tour, il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant du brun, plus qu'un pas, et il serait si proche de lui qu'il pourrait partager sa glace avec.

Lorsque Harry vit Malefoy s'approcher de lui, il fut tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais les dites jambes restèrent obstinément clouées au sol et il n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder s'approcher de lui, si près qu'il était sûr de pouvoir sentir le parfum de sa glace.

S'approchant un brin plus près, le serpentard s'appuya de sa main gauche contre la table afin d'être parfaitement en face de sa victime ; se réjouissant déjà de son expression, il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'entourer totalement la glace de ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un faux mouvement, comme s'il avait avalé de travers, puis repartit deux fois plus rapidement pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il eut l'impression que la salle allait recommencer de tourner, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et la vision de Malefoy et de sa glace resta fixe sous son nez. Malgré lui, il détailla les lèvres rougies par le froid, la glace fondant doucement. La proximité de son corps lui fit rater un autre battement et il éprouva le besoin immédiat de s'asseoir, le regard fixé sur la bouche de son bourreau.

Bon sang, est-ce que Malefoy se _rendait compte_ de ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Harry avait l'impression que pour sa part, même en avalant tout le seau de punch, il n'aurait pas pu trouver ça anodin ni habituel. Il était même sur que s'il l'avalait immédiatement, il ne pourrait jamais enlever de ses méninges l'image qu'il avait sous le nez.

Encore une fois, s'il avait détourné les yeux de l'image sulfureuse, il aurait vu Colin, lâchant son appareil de surprise, puis reprenant immédiatement son instinct de reporter pour tirer une rafale de clichés précieux.

En ce moment précis, Harry hésitait entre parler pour interrompre le serpentard, ou bien se taire pour voir la suite des évènements. Il trouva que sa gorge se faisait étrangement étroite, ces derniers temps.

Malefoy de son côté, continuait de lécher sa glace, délicieuse par ailleurs, avec application, il releva les yeux sur le gryffondor et fut délicieusement satisfait de voir la déconcentration qu'il avait provoquée. Agitant sa glace sous le nez d'Harry il demanda :

« T'en veux ? » d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Il eut un instant de silence ; puis le serpentard éclata de rire et écarta sa glace.

« Potter, tes yeux vont tomber sur la nappe ! » Il continua de rire et Potter parut sortir un instant de sa transe, et le contempla avec l'air mi agacé mi troublé.

« Malefoy, mais t'es complètement barré…ou bourré…ou les deux ! » articula-t-il avec peine avant de porter son regard sur la glace qui menaçait de couler sur le sol.

D'un geste qu'il ne contrôla pas, il passa son index contre la paroi de glace et recueillit une goutte qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il ne comprit qu'un instant trop tard l'ampleur de son geste.

Ce fut au tour du blond de le regarder comme s'il venait d'une dimension parallèle. Ils se contemplèrent un instant, médusés par la portée de leurs gestes respectifs, puis eurent le réflexe similaire de vérifier si la faute n'avait été repérée par personne aux alentours.

Un léger sourire incurva les lèvres du blond, puis tous les deux partirent dans un éclat de rire qui dissipa les bribes de gêne.

« Oh non mais…n'importe quoi ! » lâcha Harry entre deux rires.

L'image du blond alangui lui paraissait un peu moins réaliste maintenant qu'ils riaient tous deux, mais la pensée de rire avec Malefoy, lui parut en elle-même étrange et déplacée. Il s'arrêta et regarda le serpentard, qui ne s'était pas éloigné de lui pour autant. Le visage du blond était ouvert, un délicat carmin lui colorait les pommettes, ses lèvres étaient incurvées dans une moue amusée et il fixait Harry avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un jour qu'il le regarderait de cette façon ? Sans animosité ? Qu'il se tiendrait si proche de lui autrement que lors d'un affrontement ?

Sans réellement réfléchir, le gryffondor inclina légèrement la tête et s'approcha doucement du visage du blond. Son souffle ricochait sur la peau parfaite et il ferma les yeux au fur et à mesure, d'avantage à chaque once de terrain gagnée entre les deux visages.

L'esprit de Draco se vida de toute pensée, et ce fut naturellement qu'il approcha son visage également. Les yeux verts émeraude de Potter étaient troublés, obscurcis et brillants, il se mit à penser qu'il s'agissait de beaux yeux, que les sourcils noirs les entourant étaient longs et paraissaient veloutés. Il inclina le visage et ferma les yeux à son tour.

A quelques centimètres à peine de la collision fatale, Harry sentit un courant d'air glacé lui couler jusque dans les veines. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sans savoir que simultanément, Draco Malefoy venait de sentir une onde similaire et ouvrit également des yeux stupéfaits.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, les yeux écarquillés, puis Draco fit un bond en arrière et jeta à Potter un regard effaré, avant de se retourner pour s'appuyer contre la table.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter atrocement aux joues et risqua un regard au blond, qui, face à la table, semblait essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

« Draco… » il se demandait pourquoi il venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Cht ! Stop ! Silence ! » trancha le serpentard « Je ne veux _rien_ entendre, compris Potter ? » la voix était froide, implacable, _comme 'd'habitude'_.

Draco se sentait atrocement mal, sans savoir pourquoi il avait faillit _embrasser _Potter. Mais diable qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il se sentit rougir, _de honte_ pensa-t-il, il se sentait maintenant totalement dessaoulé, comme si l'on venait de lui assener une forte claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Il jeta un regard au brun qui semblait tenter également de s'en remettre et se retourna face à lui.

« Ecoute Potter, il ne s'est rien passé, okay ? » il déglutit « D'ailleurs c'est un fait il n'y a _rien _eu ! Et…et oublie ça tout de suite ! » maudissant son manque d'assurance, il fit demi tour et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, aussi rapidement qu'il le put, sa tête bouillonnait.

Harry vit Malefoy lui passer en trombe devant, traverser la grande salle comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et sortir par la porte principale. Rien. Il n'avait absolument aucune explication, et la seule personne capable de l'aider à comprendre venait de partir loin et vite. Soudainement, il se sentit atrocement abattu. D'une, il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable, et de deux, il allait finir la soirée seul. Cette dernière pensée l'abattit et complètement sonné il s'assit sur la table à côté de son verre, scrutant la salle d'un œil morne.

« Hey ! » une voix enjouée le sortit de sa décadence mentale.

« Sieur Potter nous fait le coup de blues de la soirée ? » enchaîna une voix identique à la première.

Harry leva le nez pour voir arriver les frères Weasley qui se plantèrent devant lui et le scrutèrent de bas en haut.

« Quoi ? » lâcha le survivant d'un air fatigué.

« Tu crois ce que je crois Fred… » commença le premier.

« Absolument George… » finit son jumeau.

Ils prirent ensemble un air apitoyé avant d'échanger un regard et de tonner ensemble :

« Peine de cœur ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'étouffa Harry en se raidissant.

« Ah la fougue de la jeunesse ! » poursuivit Fred en faisant mine de s'éventer, il s'interrompit soudainement « Hey ! »

D'un geste commun, les deux frères plongèrent un bras sous la table et en sortirent Colin, tenant son appareil photo comme s'il s'agissait de sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Nous avons un petit intrus ! » se mit à rire Fred, il regarda Harry en coin, et Harry lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

Lorsque Harry avait vu surgir Colin de sous la table, son cou s'était raidit, et lorsqu'il avait vu l'appareil, son cœur avait raté un battement. L'appareil. Photos. Un horrible doute l'assaillit et il planta sur le jeune blond un regard proche de la démence.

« Tu as pris des photos ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à cacher ? » fit immédiatement George, tendant la main vers l'appareil.

« Non, non rien du tout ! » s'empressa de répliquer Harry, sentant sa gorge se serrer à nouveau.

« Alors » poursuivit Fred malicieusement « Il n'y a pas de raison de le retenir plus longtemps ! » joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa Colin dans le dos « Allez va jouer petit ! » satisfait, il observa la réaction du survivant.

Harry était blême, il regarda l'appareil s'éloigner rapidement au pas trottinant de Colin Creevey, et se promit tout d'abord de récupérer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à récupérer, puis de lancer un sort d'Oubliettes bien dosé sur son jeune acolyte.

« Dure soirée. » commenta l'un des jumeaux comme s'il parlait de la météo.

« Oui » enchaîna son frère « Au bout d'un moment les gens ne savent plus trop ce qu'ils font. » il eut un rire amusé auquel Harry tenta pitoyablement de faire écho.

Il commençait à se faire tard, pensait le survivant, il se faisait tard, il avait sommeil, la soirée n'avait plus grand intérêt, Hermione et Ron avaient disparu et n'étaient pas réapparus, et les frères Weasley avaient entrepris de lui tirer du nez tout ce qu'il contenait. Bref, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder dans le coin. Il feint un bâillement puis se retourna vers les deux rouquins :

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un peu trop bu…je vais aller me coucher… » il s'étira « Bonne nuit ! Et bonne fin de soirée ! » sans plus attendre il se retourna et traversa la grande salle en priant pour que personne ne le rappelle, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée.

Restés les reins calés contre la table, les frères jumeaux suivirent du regard Harry, le virent traverser la salle puis disparaître par la porte. Ils firent silence pendant quelques secondes, puis se regardèrent avec un air dubitatif sur le visage.

« Fred… » commença George, un sourire incurvant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Oui George ? » continua son frère, avec le même sourire.

« Tu penses comme moi. » sourit le rouquin.

« Je pense toujours comme toi. » conclut l'autre, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Retrouvons tout de suite cette caméra et… » débuta George.

« …son contenu. » termina Fred avec une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

Les deux frères eurent un sourire de connivence puis joignirent leurs mains droites dans un pacte silencieux et la même expression intéressée passa sur leurs visages, et du regard, ils cherchèrent la silhouette frêle de Colin Creevey.

Harry atteignit le dortoir en un temps record et se laissa tomber avec bonheur contre ses couvertures ; tout était désert, le reste des gryffondors étaient encore à la fête, ou bien quelque part entrain de la finir. Il eut une pensée un peu amère pour Hermione et Ron absents du dortoir également, mais soupira, espérant au moins que leur soirée à eux, ne serait pas aussi décousue que la sienne.

Le rouge lui remonta de nouveau aux joues au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ; plus il imaginait Malefoy, plus son comportement lui semblait totalement irréel. Se retournant sur le dos, il pressa fortement ses paupières, espérant dissiper la brume de son cerveau.

Rien n'y fit. Les idées en tempête, Harry décida que se coucher était sans nul doute la meilleure option qu'il lui restait : cinq minutes plus tard, le sommeil l'emportait sur toute forme de réflexion possible.

- - - - - - - -

Ce fut le réveil qui, comme à son habitude, força Harry à sortir du pays des songes et le poussa jusqu'à la douche ; il eut un regard pour ses compatriotes, des gémissements ensommeillés s'échappaient de leurs lits.

_Lendemain difficile_…ne put s'empêcher de penser le survivant, déjà, son mal de crâne s'annonçait, lendemain très, très difficile…

La douche n'eut pas raison de la barre qui pesait sur sa tête, il secoua Ron comme il put, obtint quelques grognements et descendit en sa compagnie pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrit pas ; il jeta un œil embrumé à Ron dont le teint avoisinait le blanc vert et décida de remettre toute conversation à plus tard. Pour le moment, il se concentrait dans l'art de ne pas emboutir chaque élève sur son passage sur le chemin semé d'embûches qui les mèneraient à la grande salle.

Une silhouette blonde bien connue traversa à sa droite et l'apercevant du coin de l'œil, Harry se retourna et lança un « Salut » en sa direction.

Le fils Malefoy s'arrêta une paire de secondes, le fixa avec une expression totalement neutre, puis reprit son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Mais enfin Harry qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » lâcha le rouquin à sa gauche, les yeux sortant quasiment des orbites, doté de parole en dépit de son teint cadavérique.

Un soupir résigné lui répondit, Harry à vrai dire, était déçu. Certes il ne s'attendait pas à une effusion d'affection, mais la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille, bien qu'alcoolisée, lui avait parue _sympathique_. A quelques déviances près auxquelles il préféra ne pas songer, presque proche de _'l'amitié'_.

Le mot lui écorcha à moitié le cerveau lorsqu'il le traversa, et il soupira à nouveau. Comme toujours, il s'était fait des idées.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Malefoy avait, comme lui, un sacrée gueule de bois.

_Lendemain difficile…_

- - - - - - - -

Et comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain épisode sera un bon lendemain bien difficile, et bien d'autres choses encore…merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu…


	5. Lendemain difficile

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Rating : R  
Pairing : HP/DM (on ne change pas une équipe qui marche… !)

Disclaimer : JK est maîtresse de l'univers. (surtout depuis qu'elle a fait de ce bon vieux Dumby un paradis à fandoms…)

Notes : Voici la suite, vous vous en doutez plus la peine de le préciser !

Je me suis toujours dis que je n'écrivais pas en fonction des reviews de mes lecteurs. Que si j'avais envie d'écrire, j'écrivais, et que si je n'en avais pas envie, alors, je n'écrivais pas.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus.

La vérité c'est que je n'avais jamais expérimenté le fait de ne "pas" avoir de reviews sur un chapitre. J'ai eu la chance jusqu'ici d'avoir des lecteurs qui me laissaient une trace de leur passage, qui m'assuraient que j'étais sur la bonne voie, que mon travail n'était pas vain.

Et pour ce chapitre, je n'en ai pas eu.

Soudainement, je me suis trouvée stupide. "Où est passée ta fierté?" ma suis-je dit bêtement. "Peut-être devrais-je mettre "HP/DM" dans le résumé?" Me suis-je demandée, j'ai écarté cette idée, à quoi bon? Si ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas. La morosité l'a emporté : et si jamais je n'ai pas de reviews parce que ce que j'écris n'en vaut pas la peine, parce que ça n'intéresse pas, parce que je n'ai PAS de lecteurs?

Bien sûr, la possibilité m'avait déjà effleurée ; mais jamais elle ne m'avait autant frappé de plein fouet.

Je me suis sentie désarmée, je me suis sentie nue. Et surtout, profondément inutile. Si je n'écris pas pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, pour leur apporter quelques minutes de bonheur, pour rendre leurs journées plus agréables, alors pourquoi j'écris? Pour qui écris-je?

Je n'écris certainement pas pour moi.

Non. La vérité c'est que j'écris pour mon public, et que, ce public étant absent, je suis comme un metteur en scène sans spectateur, le rideau tombe, et il n'y a pas de rappels.

Le rideau tombe, et je suis inutile.

_Je remercie Vif d'Or dont la review m'a sauté d'une certaine forme d'auto dévalorisation…merci du fond du cœur ! Je remercie également Seanny qui a corrigé ce morceau de gribouillis truffé de fautes ! _

_Il y a des jours de poisse comme ça où, comme dirait mon alter-ego : « les anniversaires, chaque année, c'est comme le Téléthon, tu crois que tu pourras pas battre le score précédent pourtant il saute chaque fois »._

- - - - - _Là où 'gueule de bois' rime avec 'mauvaise foi'_

Harry tira une chaise à lui et se laissa tomber sur son siège avec autant de souplesse qu'un vieil oreiller. Il précédait de peu Ron qui s'affala en face de lui avec une grâce non moins travaillée. Harry leva les yeux et promena son regard sur la table des argent et vert où il suivit malgré lui du regard la silhouette délicate de Draco Malefoy s'asseoir d'une manière souple et délicate sur son siège, en face de lui, à deux tables d'intervalle. Harry grimaça, si seulement il avait eu plus de suite dans les idées qu'un jeune chiot ce matin, il aurait choisi de se mettre à côté de Ron, évitant de ce fait d'être en contact visuel direct avec Malefoy.

Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il petit déjeunait à peu près en face de Malefoy, d'ordinaire l'évènement ne lui avait jamais coupé l'appétit, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui devrait-il s'en sentir dérangé ?

Sa tête lui rappela sans ménagement qu'aujourd'hui, il avait plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines et qu'hier avait été une soirée particulièrement fructueuse. Il se sentit rougir et éprouva soudainement l'envie de cacher sa tête dans ses bras.

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

Le gryffondor répondit par un léger mouvement de bras au salut de la jeune préfète et s'apprêtait à repartir dans ses réflexions poussées lorsqu'un bruit mat fit trembler la table et le fit sursauter. Il descendit les yeux sur son assiette, devant laquelle s'étalait à présent un exemplaire de « Halluciner en couleurs : l'art des substances hallucinogènes en potions », il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter un réveil et ajustant ses lunettes, détailla la couverture.

« C'est un livre sur les substances hallucinogènes » expliqua Hermione en l'ouvrant au sommaire.

« Oui merci je sais lire… » grommela Harry qui en profita pour nettoyer ses lunettes avec un coin de sa cape. Un bâillement sonore retentit et l'informa que Ron prêtait également toute son attention au livre imposant et poussiéreux qui siégeait à la place de l'assiette de la brune.

N'y prêtant guère attention, Hermione repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec agacement et posant l'index sur la tranche, ouvrit le livre au chapitre 13 « Les substances vraiment bizarres pour les effets les plus délirants » ; Harry songea avec peu de conviction qu'un titre pareil aurait pu être rédigé par Lovegood senior et l'idée ne contribua absolument pas à le rassurer.

« Ah, ça y est, je l'ai ! » tonna la brune « Psylocibine Visionneuse, dite Psylocibine _la Grande_ pour son effet amplificateur sensoriel, ainsi que pour sa capacité à donner à la réalité la teinte des desseins de celui qui l'a absorbé » elle toussota sur la dernière partie de la phrase et sa voix monta sur un trémolo qu'elle contint en avalant une gorgée de jus de café sans sucre.

« Et ? » grogna Harry dont l'expression _'desseins de celui qui l'a absorbé'_ avait inspiré un farouche déni de toute forme de compromis.

« Et bien » la brune eut une légère pause « Et bien ça veut dire que cette substance ne fait pas qu'amplifier ce que tu ressens _réellement_, elle te fait aussi imaginer que tes desseins deviennent réalité » un léger rougissement colora ses joues et elle attendit une réaction.

« _Desseins_ ? » grogna Harry en déchiquetant consciencieusement un morceau de pain.

« Ou…oui. Tes…désirs. Si tu préfères. » hésita-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

« Je ne préfères pas non. » répliqua le survivant en fusillant son amie du regard « C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Harry » commença-t-elle avec un geste d'impuissance « Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est un livre très sérieux et ce n'est pas le premier dans lequel je trouve ça ! » elle se mordit la lèvre « Il y a longtemps, les gens fabriquaient des potions à base de Psylocibine et en buvaient afin de pouvoir voir se _réaliser_ leurs rêves, un peu comme le miroir du risèd… »

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté et planta un regard vert furieux sur la brune, il lâcha son restant de croûte de pain, inspira profondément et articula « Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que j'…que j'ai voulu voir ce que j'ai vu ? » il souffla tandis qu'un rouge carmin lui colorait les oreilles.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu. » répondit doucement Hermione.

_Encore heureux !_ hurla l'esprit d'Harry qui porta son gobelet à sa bouche en essayant de ne pas regarder droit en face de lui. Ironie du sort, son regard refusa d'obéir à ses ordres et ses yeux se posèrent droit sur le visage de Malefoy, précisément sur une paire d'yeux gris qui le fixaient profondément. Le survivant eut un sursaut et comme de bien entendu avala de travers son jus de citrouille, s'étouffa, et reposa son gobelet pour une serviette dans laquelle il acheva de cracher poumons et dignité. Il sentit ses joues brûler de honte et risqua un nouveau coup d'œil pour s'assurer que le blond ne le regardait plus ; sans pitié aucune, il rencontra à nouveau le regard gris qui cette fois affichait une teinte proche de la stupéfaction. Draco Malefoy leva un sourcil en étudiant le visage profondément confus du survivant et son esprit acheva de conclure _'ce type est totalement dingue'_.

Harry était en train de songer à la meilleure façon de disparaître immédiatement lorsque la voix d'Hermione interrompit ses déductions primordiales en matière de combustion spontanée.

« Harry ? » fit le ton inquiet de la brune, elle referma le livre et chercha le regard de son ami «Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ça… » une quinte de toux le reprit « Ça va super ! Génial. » son ton retomba brusquement, l'évidence l'assaillait comme un devoir de maths un lundi matin : il avait _voulu_ voir tout ce qu'il avait vu. Malefoy. La piste de dance. Son rougissement s'aggrava et il articula péniblement « Comment je peux faire la différence entre ce qui était _sensoriellement accru _et ce qui est fruit de mon imagination ? »

Hermione parut pensive un instant et caressa distraitement la reliure du livre « Et bien, je suppose que tu n'as que la plausibilité des évènements pour t'en assurer… » elle contempla la mine défaite de son ami et se remémora la soirée « En même temps, tu es resté assis un moment à la table des cocktails, Ron pensait que tu réfléchissais, mais tu avais l'air totalement ailleurs… »

'_Merci d'être venu me sortir de là surtout…'_ grogna intérieurement Harry, une question tournait dans son esprit : avait-il parlé ou non à Malefoy assis à cette table ? Avant de lui parler sur le balcon ?

« Et après, tu es tombé dans les vapes. » poursuivit-elle. « Je suppose que là tu es parti dans une phase de délire inconscient aidé par l'alcool. » elle s'abstint précautionneusement de poursuivre son compte rendu de l'état d'Harry et attendit un commentaire de sa part.

« Et après m'avoir secoué comme un prunier vous m'avez abandonné sur le balcon. Belle attitude ! Et si j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience ? » pesta le survivant, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi matinale.

« Je pensais que Ron restait avec toi.. » argua Hermione en piquant du nez « Je voulais absolument prendre un échantillon de la boisson de Dean et Seamus avant de la faire retirer, je ne me rappelais plus précisément des effets de Psylocibine, mais à forte doses, ça peut être nocif…et puis… » elle soupira « C'est un ingrédient cher, ça ne s'utilise qu'à très petites doses et ça peut devenir dangereux si ce n'est pas contrôlé. » Elle se renfrogna « C'est très stupide de leur part à tous les deux ! »

« Comme d'habitude ils ont du penser que ça serait _rigolo_ à faire… » soupira le survivant.

« Je suis désolée Harry » reprit la préfète « Quand j'ai vu que Ron m'avait suivie j'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais en revenant j'ai vu que tu parlais avec Malefoy alors je me suis dit que…que si jamais tu te sentais mal il…enfin » elle hésita « il saurait quoi faire. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Malefoy ? » Harry planta sur elle des yeux entre la colère et la stupéfaction « Tu penses que Malefoy m'aurait aidé ? Il ne m'aurait pas plutôt achevé ? » siffla-t-il avec humeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son amie pour l'avoir laissé seul, quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose lui susurra qu'après tout, ça n'avait pas été que pour le pire et il fit taire cette voix au plus vite.

« Vous parliez de manière civilisée. » soupira la préfète en rangeant son livre dans sa sacoche « Excuse-nous Harry » dit-elle franchement. Elle jeta un regard résigné à Ron qui s'était rendormi sur la table puis se tourna à nouveau vers le brun « Mais, franchement, comment ça s'est passé, avec Malefoy ? »

« Quoi ? » explosa soudainement le survivant « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! »

« Mais rien ! » répliqua la jeune fille avec surprise « Je veux dire, vous avez parlé ? Il était…_supportable_ ? C'est tout ! » elle leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

Harry parut se calmer soudainement puit rougit légèrement avant de répondre avec mauvaise assurance « Heu…oui oui…enfin…on a parlé, de tout et de rien et… » il intercepta le regard stupéfait de son amie « Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre mais on a parlé, comme si on était _amis_…enfin…c'était…vraiment bizarre. » il soupira avant de reposer les coudes sur la table et d'appuyer son visage sur ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est merveilleux Harry ! » le regard d'Hermione s'était fait brillant « Ça veut dire que la rivalité inter-maisons n'est pas insurmontable ! Je trouve que c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je te félicite Harry ! » elle semblait ravie au plus haut point et Harry aurait aimé partager son enthousiasme, il n'eut qu'un faible sourire résigné à lui offrir en retour.

« Oui, fantastique. Sauf que ce matin, j'ai vaguement essayé de lui dire bonjour tu sais, et…bref. Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais devenu un Veracrasse dans la nuit et n'a rien répondu. » Il marqua une pause et soupira « Bref, il m'a complètement snobé. »

« Oh Harry, je suis désolée… » la brune allongea le bras et lui toucha doucement la manche en un geste réconfortant. « Tu as essayé c'est bien, tu as fait preuve de bonne volonté… ! »

« C'est rien du tout, je m'en fiche complètement de lui… » rétorqua le survivant, sa voix fluctuant à ses oreilles d'une drôle de manière guindée et aiguë, il pesta intérieurement à l'encontre de ses cordes vocales émotives.  
Hermione leva sur lui un regard intéressé et leva un sourcil fin, les évènements dernièrement étaient assez étranges, du coin de l'œil, elle se retourna discrètement et avisa Malefoy deux tables en avant et le regard furtif qu'il dardait sur le brun en face d'elle. Un petit sourire de satisfaction orna son visage et elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, Harry, la tête entre les mains, semblait submergé par un flot de pensée d'une densité trop élevée pour son cerveau ralentit par la migraine.

« Lendemain difficile ? » suggéra-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point… » la voix d'Harry se perdit dans une grimace de douleur et il contempla le rouquin endormi avec envie.

« Si tu dors ce sera pire. » commenta la brune, semblant deviner ses pensées. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle gratifia Ron d'un léger coup de coude qui lui tira un grognement indigné puis reporta son attention sur Harry. « Il te faudrait de la potion anti gueule de bois, tu peux en demander à Pomfresh mais je pense qu'au passage elle te fera don d'un bon sermon, en bonus. »

Harry grommela, il avait certes mal à la tête, mais peu envie de se retrouver en face d'une infirmière matinale de fort mauvaise humeur, il poussa un gémissement résigné.

« Qu'entendent mes oreilles ? » l'interrompit une voix.

« Et les miennes ? » compléta une autre voix.

'_Pas eux de bon matin…'_ firent les méninges fatiguée du survivant.

« Tu vois Harry, si tu avais comme nous de la prévoyance… » commença Fred.

« Tu aurais préparé hier une potion d'anti gueule de bois en prévoyance de ce matin ! » finit son fère.

« Et tu serais frais et pimpant, comme nous ! » sourit Fred en montrant toutes ses dents à Harry qui lui répondit par un bref sourire grimaçant.

« Heureusement… » fit George en se tournant vers son fère.

« Nous somme tes anges gardiens ! » soupira Fred avec théâtralisme avant de sortir un flacon de la poche intérieure de la veste de George et de la poser sous le nez d'Harry.

« Trois petites cuillères dans n'importe quel liquide, pas plus ! » soufflèrent à l'unisson les deux frères avant de s'éloigner d'un pas parfaitement accordé.

Le survivant leva le nez sur le flacon qui contenait une mixture de couleur brune pas très engageante, il l'ouvrit et le renifla en grimaçant, puis jeta un œil interrogatif à son amie.

« C'est de la bonne couleur. » fit-elle simplement « Et à en juger par les effluves qui arrivent jusque là, c'est de la bonne odeur aussi. »

Harry se demanda vaguement quand est-ce qu'Hermione avait eut l'occasion de se servir de ce genre de potion et en versa avec prudence trois cuillères dans son verre de jus de citrouille avant de remuer avec précaution. Il reboucha le flacon, jeta un regard torve à son verre puis l'avala d'une traite et grimaça.

« Arrrrh, proprement atroce ! » se plaignit-il, avant de sentir avec bonheur son mal de crâne se dissiper « Merveilleux ! » souffla-t-il, émerveillé, avant de constater avec un certain regret que cela ne rattrapait en rien ses heures de sommeil. Il eut l'air déçu et contempla la fine bouteille sur la table.

« Ah ça, ça n'enlève pas la fatigue ! » rit la préfète, lisant à nouveau sur ses traits. Elle fit mine de contempler l'ongle de son index avant de lancer avec désinvolture « Tu crois que Malefoy en avait en stock ? »

Le survivant leva un regard inquisiteur sur elle, puis répondit avec lassitude « Je ne sais pas. » se mordant la lèvre, il leva les yeux et chercha le visage du blond.

A sa droite, Pansy Parkinson bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que Goyle regardait devant lui avec une expression proche de la léthargie totale. Le regard gris de Draco Malefoy ne mit qu'une seconde avant de se planter dans le sien. Tentant de contenir toute mimique indésirable, Harry leva doucement le flacon afin de le rendre visible au blond et leva légèrement le menton en signe d'interrogation.

Un regard totalement surpris lui répondit et Malefoy parut hésiter avant de poser sur Harry un regard suspicieux. Devinant ses pensées, le survivant leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione et reposa le flacon sur la table. En face de lui, Draco Malefoy semblait en proie à une profonde crise personnelle et dardait un regard contrarié sur la table des gryffondors. Semblant soudain se résigner, alors qu'Harry détournait le regard, il suivit le mouvement général de sa table et se leva avec ses compatriotes.

« Draco, où tu vas avec ton gobelet ? » minauda Pansy Parkinson en désignant de son ongle fraîchement vernis le gobelet emplit de jus de citrouille que le blond tenait en main.

« Quelque chose à faire. » grommela le prince des serpentard « Je vous rejoins. »

Sans plus d'explications, il prit une direction opposée à celle de ses acolytes.

'_Malefoy espèce de crétin fini'_ grognait l'esprit d'Harry qui vit du coin de l'œil le blond se lever en compagnie de sa tablée, il détourna les yeux en se maudissant pour avoir tenté d'être un tant soit peu aimable.

« Harry… » fit doucement Hermione « Ce n'est pas grave...ne te décourages pas pour ça, ce serait dommage ! » elle sourit et Harry tenta de lui rendre son sourire, sachant pertinemment que les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour suggérer à ses amis d'amorcer un trajet vers la salle de cours lorsqu'un bruissement de capes à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête.

La silhouette fine de Draco Malefoy était plantée à cinquante centimètres de la sienne et Harry réprima comme il put un sursaut naissant. Dans un bruit mat, Malefoy posa son gobelet sur la table à côté de la fine bouteille marron. Ebahi, le regard du survivant alla du gobelet au visage impassible de Malefoy.

« Ça devient une assez désagréable habitude que tu aies l'air d'un poisson rouge quand j'arrive, Potter. » siffla le blond avec agacement.

« Bonjour Draco ! » fit Hermione avec un sourire immense et lumineux.

'_Encore une dingue.'_ Pensa le blond avec de lui rendre un léger hochement de tête et de se tourner à nouveau vers Potter, une autre réplique cinglante s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de _répondre_ à un salut de Granger. Avec un regard horrifié, il se retourna à nouveau vers la brune dont le sourire menaçait de faire trois fois le tour de son visage. _'Partir d'ici, le plus vite possible'_ fit son cerveau affolé, il regard Potter avec insistance tandis que celui-ci paraissait sortir de sa transe et ajoutait les trois cuillères avant de remuer la mixture infâme.

Se saisissant du gobelet, le blond le porta à sa bouche rapidement, l'odeur âcre de la potion lui chatouilla désagréablement les narines et il serra des dents.

« Attention c'est… » commença le brun en avisant son geste décidé « …pas très bon. » acheva-t-il alors que le blond avalait la mixture en grimaçant.

« Ah mais c'est dégueulasse ! » explosa-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Un léger rire amusé lui répondit.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Malefoy, du lait de serpent ? » fit le survivant en rebouchant la bouteille avec bonne humeur.

« Haha très drôle Potter, très _spirituel_ ! » grogna Malefoy en singeant Harry. Son propre détachement le surprit et il resta un instant silencieux, scrutant les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

De son côté, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les yeux de Malefoy étaient très particuliers, très gris, très orageux, comme si toutes les émotions qu'il ne montrait jamais y étaient tapies.

Détournant les yeux, le blond reposa son gobelet dans celui vide d'Harry avec un geste rapide et nerveux puis s'éloigna d'un demi pas avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans celui du survivant. Il se mit à se demander ce qu'il se passerait si les yeux verts se coloraient soudainement de la même intensité que la veille au soir. Avec agacement il écarta cette pensée et se somma de partir retrouver les autres rapidement. Il eut une hésitation.

« Merci, Potter. » laissa échapper Malefoy dans un murmure quasi inaudible, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle à grandes enjambées.

Sur sa chaise, Harry Potter était scotché comme il l'avait rarement été ces dernières années ; totalement stupéfait, son regard suivit la silhouette du blond avant de revenir, éberlué, rencontrer celui d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvant rien de pertinent, la referma.

« Tu vois ! » Hermione paraissait tellement contente qu'Harry se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas se mettre à diffuser une auto luminescence, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Il a dit _'merci'_ ! » se délecta-t-elle « Et il a même _'plaisanté'_ avec toi ! » Elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se saisit des poignets de son ami « Mais Harry, c'est génial ! »

« Moui oui… » le survivant réprima mal le sourire de contentement qui lui ornait le visage, il se trouva ridicule et se maudit de rougir à nouveau si facilement. Lui ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement incroyable ni fantastique au vu de ce qui s'était déroulé hier. Il trouvait juste ça…déroutant.

« Bon, on va en cours ? » le ton d'Hermione était quasiment chantant, elle semblait d'excellente humeur et ce fut presque amicalement qu'elle donna une nouvelle tape à Ron qui s'était à nouveau envolé au pays des songes.

Harry, se laissant entraîner par sa bonne humeur, se leva et tous trois se dirigèrent de bon pas vers la salle de cours.

- - - - - - - - -

La tête de Harry retomba mollement sur ses bras, il avait beau se concentrer, rien n'y faisait : impossible de rester attentif au-delà de cinq secondes. Le cours de McGonagall, d'ordinaire tout à fait intéressant pour un élève normalement réveillé, lui paraissait se délayer dans un rythme monocorde infernal.

Il voulait _dormir_.

Plus qu'une demi heure. Plus que quelques trente minutes et il serait l'heure de la pause de midi. Et il pourrait enfin dormir. Prévoyant de sauter le repas de midi, Harry espérait monter directement dormir une petite heure bénéfique dans son lit douillet avant de recommencer l'après-midi en beauté avec un cours d'Ensorcellement en commun avec les serpentards. Il bailla aussi discrètement qu'il le put et cligna des yeux pour se maintenir éveillé, il fallait _tenir_. Il lança un regard en coin à Hermione, qui, assise à côté de lui, parfaitement droite sur sa chaise, paraissait totalement attentive. Il soupira discrètement, à sa gauche, Ron paraissait dans un état proche du sien ; il se remémora le petit déjeuner et ne put s'empêcher de remercier le sommeil qui avait eu raison du rouquin lors de la visite inattendue de Malefoy. Il se demanda comment ce dernier aurait réagit. Pas très bien, sans aucun doute. Il aurait peut-être mis les pieds dans le plat, Malefoy aurait répliqué, tout aurait dégénéré. _'Et la fouine aurait encore mal au crâne à l'heure qu'il e_st' se dit le survivant, avant d'éprouver une légère honte à avoir insulté en pensée son _'ennemi'_ de toujours. Ennemi…d'habitude. '_Ça veut dire quoi ça, d'habitude ?'_ raisonna dans son crâne et il entendit à peine McGonagall annoncer la fin de son cours.

« Harry ! » la voix d'Hermione le sortit de son trouble « C'est fini ! Tu ne viens pas manger alors ? » s'enquit-elle « Tu veux qu'on te garde un sandwich ? » poursuivit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Oui merci 'Mione » fit la voix ensommeillée d'Harry. Le survivant se leva avec bonheur et suivit ses amis hors de la salle avant de se diriger seul vers les dortoirs, dormir, il allait enfin pouvoir _dormir_.

- - - - - -

Courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry maudit intérieurement son réveil magique qui avait eu la bonne idée de sonner avec douze minutes de retard et contempla sa propre montre avec horreur. Il était en retard, en retard de déjà quinze minutes. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il serait accepté en cours. Forçant l'allure, il tourna à l'angle et parcourut la dernière ligne droite jusqu'à la salle.

Draco Malefoy détestait être en retard. Cela signifiait pour lui l'apothéose de la décadence de soi, le manque total de classe et de manière. Bref, totalement indigne de son rang et de sa personne. Or, il était en retard. Obligé de courir, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux dont la course forcée avait désordonné l'emplacement parfait. Râlant intérieurement de plus belle, il tourna à l'angle, il avait quinze minutes très précises de retard, d'après sa montre à gousset.

Remettant sa montre dans sa poche, il aperçut la porte de la salle proche ainsi qu'un autre étudiant arrivant en face de lui en sens inverse.

Reconnaissant une cravate rouge et or mal nouée, il haussa un sourcil et son visage se défit au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et maudit le hasard : c'était Potter.

Parmi tous les élèves de la classe étant capables d'arriver en retard, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur Malefoy. Harry s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, les joues rougies par la course. Malefoy en face de lui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus en état de parler ; le sprint forcé avait éparpillé ses cheveux d'ordinaire plaqués parfaitement sur son crâne, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, il reprenait son souffle en fermant les yeux.

Après une minute marquée par quelques halètements, Harry déglutit, se redressa et observa Malefoy avant de reporter son regard vers la porte fermée de la salle qui semblait les narguer. Le blond fit un pas en avant et écouta à proximité de la porte ; le cours avait débuté depuis belle lurette, aucune chance d'y aller sans écoper d'une retenue. Il soupira avec agacement. Tout ça c'était la faute de Potter qui l'avait forcé à boire hier soir, du coup il manquait atrocement de sommeil ce matin, avait d'horribles cernes qui ne s'accordaient absolument pas avec son teint et comble de tout, était arrivé en retard à cause de sa sieste de midi.

« On fait quoi ? » risqua Potter en se raclant la gorge.

Le blond lui jeta un regard un brin agacé. « On se casse, Potty. A moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer et te faire incendier pour le plaisir d'assister à ce cours moyen. C'est ton problème. » Sur ces mots il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Il sont très bien, tes cheveux. » lâcha Harry, amusé par la préoccupation du blond.

« Je t'ai rien demandé Potter » rétorqua le blond en abandonnant ses cheveux « Et je me fiche de ton avis… » marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même avant de regarder au dehors ; la journée était belle et ensoleillée. Avec un soupir, il jaugea Potter du regard, planté comme un poireau au milieu du couloir.

« Tu viens ? » articula le blond.

Un regard interrogateur et hautement surpris lui répondit et Draco se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour avoir l'idée de demander au gryffondor de _'venir'_ avec lui où que ce soit. Il soupira.

« Dehors. » Il secoua la tête « Fais ce que tu veux. » Sur ces mots il se retourna et partit en direction des jardins.

Le survivant contempla un instant la porte de la salle, comme dernier garant de son équilibre moral, puis son regard se posa sur le blond qui s'éloignait et avec un instant d'hésitation il hâta le pas pour le rattraper.

« Sommeil ? » hasarda Harry, revenu à la hauteur du serpentard.

« A ton avis Potter… » grogna le blond en retour avant de hausser les épaules « Un Malefoy n'est _'jamais'_ fatigué. » fit-il avec une moue hautaine.

« Et un Malefoy n'a _'jamais'_ de gueule de bois.. » enchaîna Harry avec un rire.

« Exactement. » conclut le blond avec un air satisfait « Je vois que six ans de sévices auront au moins fait entrer ça dans ta cervelle. »

Le brun eut un rire franc et un rire léger et discret lui répondit, il tourna des yeux amusés vers le blond, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de le suivre dans les jardins.

Le temps était magnifique, le soleil ricochait sur les plantes et sur le gazon verdoyant, Harry se sentit réchauffé et réconforté par les rayons chaleureux et il se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre agréablement chauffé par le soleil. Avec une légère surprise il vit le blond prendre place à sa gauche, sa cape presque en contact avec la sienne.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis Harry avala sa salive et risqua :

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir me parler, ce matin… » il toussota légèrement et se concentra pour éviter tout rougissement malvenu. Un léger silence lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de te parler maintenant ? » lâcha Malefoy d'une voix sifflante. Il coula un regard en direction de Potter et intercepta un regard déçu et quelque part, presque _blessé_. Il sentit soudain que Potter allait se lever et partir d'un instant à l'autre.

« C'était bizarre. » reprit le blond rapidement, puis il laissa échapper un soupir. « Je ne sais pas Potter, pourquoi toi, tu avais envie de me parler ce matin ? »

Harry se sentit ridicule un instant et hésita à répondre. « Et bien, hier on avait…discuté. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait…continuer. » il déglutit et reporta son attention sur les brins d'herbes à ses pieds, agités par une légère brise.

Malefoy parut juger la validité de la réponse puis regarda au loin avant de prendre discrètement une inspiration et de lancer : « Pourquoi tu veux qu'on discute, Potty ? ça ne t'allait pas qu'on se dispute ? » il se réjouit intérieurement de son joli parallèle entre les très voisins _dispute_ et _discute_, puis se trouva futile de songer à ses tournures de phrase.

Harry se mâchonna un instant les lèvres en cherchant une réponse valide.

« C'est toi qui as commencé à me parler, Malefoy. » argua-t-il piteusement.

« Faux, c'est toi qui m'a regardé comme si tu allais me tuer avant d'avaler des litres d'alcool et de te mettre à raconter n'importe quoi. » siffla le blond d'une seule traite avant de sentir ses pommettes se colorer à l'idée de ce que Potter à moitié inconscient avait pu lâcher comme énormité. _'Embrasse-moi encore…'_ le blond eut envie de se presser la tête à deux mains pour en faire sortir la phrase qui y avait élu domicile.

Le gryffondor se sentit rougir atrocement et maronna quelque chose qui se perdit dans le vent avant de se retourner franchement vers son interlocuteur : « Pas ma faute ! C'est le truc trafiqué par les deux autres abrutis… »

« Comme tous les gens de ta maison… » rétorqua Malefoy avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

« Très drôle. » Potter lui renvoya un regard noir avant de se retourner avec un air buté.

« Arrête de chercher des excuses. » trancha le blond, et Harry retourna son regard vers lui. « Je suis irrésistible c'est tout. »

Harry le dévisagea franchement, Malefoy resta impassible une bonne minute avant qu'un sourire n'incurve malgré lui le coin de ses lèvres.

« Vantard. » ricana le brun sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. La chaleur étrange de la veille se diffusa à nouveau dans son estomac et il se demanda avec perplexité s'il était possible qu'il lui reste de l'alcool dans le corps.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et se trouvait complètement ridicule et déplacé à parler, à quasi _'plaisanter'_ avec le fils Potter ; les choses allaient vraiment dans tous les sens possibles en ce moment…sauf le sens _'habituel'_.

« _Ça veut dire quoi ça 'd'habitude' ?_ » le plagiat Harry avec un sourire dansant sur les lèvres.

« Hey ! C'est ma répliqua ça ! » râla Malefoy avec un nouveau sourire.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux un instant. Le blond s'agita, il avait chaud, il faisait bon et d'un geste délicat il défit sa cape pour la poser soigneusement à ses côtés. Il se retourna et surprit le regard vert de Potter, un instant de trop posé sur son col, dont le nœud fait à la va-vite commençait à laisser entrevoir son torse pâle. Retenant son geste pour le réajuster, il détailla avec curiosité le regard du brun, avec intérêt il le vit se couvrir de la même teinte obscurcie qu'il avait dénotée la veille. Un éclair d'amusement passa dans les yeux gris orage de Malefoy et fixant le visage du brun, il se saisit naturellement de sa cravate et en défit totalement le nœud. Avec un geste mesuré, il la posa délicatement sur sa cape ; il remonta ensuite une main blanche et fine à son col et débrocha un bouton de sa chemise blanche, puis un autre.

Devant lui, le regard de Potter ne se détachait pas de sa gorge, descendait de paire avec chaque bouton vaincu. Draco scrutait avec incrédulité ses prunelles tourmentées, vertes, d'un vert foncé, ses lèvres rouges à présent entr'ouvertes. Il se rendit compte qu'il adorait ça. Il adorait jouer avec les émotions de Potter, il aimait cette impression de pouvoir diffus, ce plaisir coupable de savoir manipuler son adversaire, le faire couler entre ses mains comme de la neige, une pâte malléable. Il adorait _séduire_. Jamais auparavant Draco ne s'était autant servi de cet atout là, jamais il n'en avait abusé ; mais maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de la portée de son pouvoir, il s'en réjouissait. Une chaleur diffuse montait en lui, il avait_ le contrôle_.

'_Séduire est une façon comme une autre de vaincre ses ennemis'_ lui souffla son esprit, et plus l'ennemi est récalcitrant, plus il est jouissif de le vaincre, de le faire plier. _La vie est un éternel jeu de séduction. _Le visage du blond se fendit d'un sourire malin qui dévoila ses canines blanches. Il _maîtrisait_ Potter. Il adorait ça, comme rarement il avait aimé quelque chose.

Les joues d'Harry étaient rouges, elles le brûlaient, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer à la bonne vitesse. Son cœur battit contre ses tempes tandis que son regard coulait sur la main de Malefoy, arrêtée soudain au troisième bouton. Non sans appréhension, il remonta les yeux, la culpabilité le submergeant, pour rencontrer le regard gris orageux et le sourire intéressé du blond.

'_Merde'_ pensa l'esprit d'Harry un peu tard.

- - - - - - - -

Et voici un épisode de fini… ! Le prochain est (dieu merci) déjà écrit ainsi qu'une partie du 7, lequel j'espère ne pas avoir de mal à écrire… donnez moi vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit.


	6. On parie, Potter?

Auteur : Mel-Imoen  
Rating : R  
Pairing : HP/DM (non, sans blague ? jamais j'y aurais pensé… !)

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. loin de moi l'idée de l'attaquer en contrefaçon, aussi, je me contente de cette histoire comme ma propriété

Notes : Et la suite est arrivée ! (Presque comme le beaujolais nouveau… ). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'ai écrite d'une traite en même temps que les chapitres 4 et 5 (et oui, j'ai été prise d'un élan d'inspiration), le chapitre 7 est prêt également (je ne crois pas que c'est moi qui annonce que j'ai de l'avance…).

Que vous dire de plus ? Ce matin je me suis réveillée avec une coiffure proche de celle de Zell dans les FFVIII, ce qui m'a un peu surpris il faut l'avouer, mais comme quoi, tout est possible, et sans gel ! D'ailleurs je suis à présent capable de me faire la coiffure « pot de gel » de Malefoy, juste pour rire, je vais faire ça ce soir...(on s'amuse comme on peut)

Sinon, je suis vexée parce que personne ne veut m'accompagner au salon Erotica de Londres (juste 3h de train de chez moi), et que quand je pose la question, tout le monde me regarde de travers…zut, moi je trouve que ç'aurait pu être amusant…et surtout à prendre au deuxième degré. Enfin.

Oui, je sais, ma vie n'intéresse que moi ;) Mis à part cela j'ai « _House of the Rising Sun _» dans le crâne depuis ce matin, et…oui, oui, bon, voilà la fic ;) bonne lecture !

- - - - - _Là où la partie commence_

Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits, le regard de Malefoy posé sur lui l'incommodait, le dérangeait, provoquait en lui une foule de sensations contradictoires. Il se sentait en danger, il se sentait vulnérable. Avec horreur, son cerveau lui souffla autre chose, il avait envie _d'embrasser_ Malefoy. Tout de suite. Il avait envie d'enlever de ses lèvres ce sourire triomphant, il avait envie de le maîtriser, de lui apprendre la pression de sa gorge contre la sienne.

'_Oh par Merlin…'_ gémit Harry en fermant les yeux avec douleur. Il devenait complètement dingue. Et c'était, sans aucun doute, la faute de Malefoy.

Le blond considérait Harry avec un amusement non feint, la vague de pouvoir qu'il avait ressentie s'était dissipée, elle s'était fondue en lui comme une partie inhérente de son être, une partie plus qu'utile. A présent, l'idée que Potter, le survivant, son 'ennemi', pouvait être dérangé par lui, lui paraissait délirante au plus haut point.

« Potty, ça va ? » demanda-t-il de la voix la plus atrocement langoureuse qu'il put trouver.

« Quoi ? » articula Potter en leva vers lui un regard encore troublé et des joues rouges.

« Un coup de chaud ? » Malefoy choisissait ses mots en se délectant des réactions excessives du gryffondor, il s'amusait.

« Non, ça va. » coupa le fils Potter en reprenant contenance, il enleva à son tour sa cape histoire d'évacuer la température excessive de son corps et soudain une évidence se présenta à lui. Malefoy, faisait visiblement exprès d'agir étrangement, jouait avec ses réactions. Un doute l'assaillit.

« Malefoy, dis-moi, tu n'as jamais dansé lascivement sur la piste de danse vendredi soir, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je te demande pardon ? » lâcha le blond avant de dévisager Potter comme si son _'coup de chaud' _avait mené ses neurones à la combustion spontanée.

« Non non rien laisse tomber… » marmonna Harry en réajustant ses lunettes. Au moins, une partie de sa soirée était fixée, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'état défectueux de son cerveau, quelle idée de lui souffler des _desseins_ aussi tordus ?

« Danser ? Moi ? » reprit Malefoy, entre l'étonnement et la curiosité ; qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu encore passer par la tête de Potter ?

« Non rien j'ai…eu certaines hallucinations vendredi soir. » marmonna le survivant ne désirant pas s'épancher plus sur le sujet.

« Dont moi en train de danser ? » ricana le blond « Je danse _très_ bien Potter. » il prit son temps pour poursuivre sa phrase, « Mais jamais je ne me donnerais en spectacle au milieu d'une troupe d'adolescent en plein délire. »

« Et qu'en est-il de la glace ? » laissa échapper Harry avant de se maudire d'avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis, terrain brûlant, plus que glissant.

'_Touché'_ pensa le blond, très bien, Potter se souvenait de ça. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère vague de honte à ce souvenir et espéra que personne ne l'avait vu faire son spectacle privé à Potter. Mais ennuyer Potter avait toujours été jouissif, l'ennuyer de _toutes_ les manières possibles.

« Pas moi qui ai commencé. » se débina-t-il avec un sourire.

Le gryffondor reconnut là la le mouvement d'esquive propre à ceux de sa maison et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, que serait-il advenu de lui s'il était allé à serpentard ?

« Vous les serpentards, n'admettez jamais vos torts. » répondit Harry en se disant qu'Hermione aurait sûrement désapprouvé une remarque aussi proprement discriminante ; mais lui avait son idée sur la suite des événements.

« C'est parce que nous avons toujours raison ! » répliqua Malefoy avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, vexé que l'on catalogue sa maison avec tant de légèreté.

« Tu sais que j'ai faillit aller à serpentard ? » fit doucement le gryffondor. Voilà où il voulait en venir, précisément. Il voulait dire clouer le bec à Malefoy. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était différent.

« Pardon ? » les yeux de Malefoy menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites et il fixa Potter dans l'attente d'une justification digne de ce nom.

« Sérieusement. » Harry fit une pause, savourant son effet ; une vague soudaine de timidité l'assaillit : pourquoi racontait-il ça à Malefoy ? Il ne serait que d'avantage mis à nu… « Le Choixpeau a hésité longtemps. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? » coupa le blond.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas y aller. » acheva Harry.

Un soupir agacé lui répondit doublé d'un _« j'aurais du m'en douter… »_

« Ron m'avait dit que les gens _'qui avaient mal fini'_ étaient allés là-bas. » se défendit Harry lamentablement.

« Ridicule. Il y a une différence entre ambition et _'mal'_ pour parler comme tes copains. » rétorqua le blond avec un geste d'agacement. Il se calma, puis planta son regard sur le brun « Et maintenant, si le Choixpeau te demandait ? » lâcha-t-il.

Il y eut un silence et Harry regarda ses mains. Il n'avait jamais fait très attention à sa personne et remarqua que des cales apparaissaient sur ses doigts à l'endroit où il tenait son balai. Soudainement, cela lui parut disgracieux et il eut honte de sa personne.

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla-t-il, redoutant sa propre réponse. Son hésitation ne fit qu'accroître son mal-être. Et maintenant ? Il était presque sûr que le Choixpeau n'hésiterait plus ; c'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur.

« Les indécis ne vont pas à Serpentard, Potter. » trancha le blond d'un ton sans réplique.

Inexplicablement, Harry ressentit une légère pointe de douleur dans la poitrine et se mit à imaginer : que serait le présent si jamais il était un serpentard ? Serait-il ami avec Ron et Hermione ? Certainement pas. Cette pensée le peina.

« Pourquoi nos maisons se détestent ? » demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure.

« Tu te sens d'humeur philosophique, Potter ? » railla Malefoy avant de croiser les mains derrière sa tête ; la pensée qu'il était décoiffé lui revint à l'esprit et il grimaça. « Parce que leurs idéaux sont radicalement opposés ? » hasarda-t-il avec un soupir.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre. » argua Harry tandis qu'un léger rougissement montait à ses joues ; il se trouva aussi ridicule qu'une adolescente.

Un rire moqueur parvint à ses oreilles. « Potter. Sérieusement, si tu essayes de me prouver que toi et moi on peut être _'amis'_ » le mot sembla lui écorcher la bouche « Arrête tout de suite. »

Le survivant ne répondit rien et eut une pensée désolée pour Hermione_, 'j'ai essayé !'_ fit-il mentalement à son attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves pour faire ce que je veux. » retentit brusquement à ses oreilles.

Harry releva les yeux vers le serpentard qui le regardait d'un air sûr de lui, le visage légèrement relevé, sa stature exprimait la domination et l'assurance. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il enviait cette posture et cette maîtrise de soi. Cette _assurance_ que lui n'aurait jamais. Et Malefoy souriait, il souriait avec cet air triomphant, mais il lui souriait, à lui.

« Hey, c'est moi qui transgresse les règlements d'habitude ! » répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

« Je parie que je transgresse plus de règlements que toi. » répondit le blond en levant un sourcil ; une idée lui vint à l'esprit et un sourire incurva ses lèvres roses. « On parie ? »

« On parie quoi ? » demanda Harry, un peu perplexe face à cette requête soudaine.

« Prouve-moi que tu transgresses plus de règlements que moi. » répliqua le blond d'une façon évidente.

Harry leva un sourcil en guise de réponse puis lâcha « Bien, je parie que je suis capable de sortir d'ici, d'aller à Pré au lard et de ramener l'alcool que tu voudras. » il eut un sourire « Et je le ferais après le couvre-feu : première règle, je sortirais hors de Poudlard sans autorisation : règle deux, et j'y introduirais de l'alcool sans permission : règle trois, et je le boirais : règle quatre. » satisfait, il attendit une approbation.

« Pas mal. » concéda Malefoy après un bref instant de réflexion. Il tendit la main vers le brun « Marché conclu ? »

Harry contempla la main ouverte devant lui et une impression de déjà-vu le submergea ; il eut l'impression de se trouver six années plus tôt, d'être jeune et empli de préjugés. Son regard remonta le long du bras jusqu'au regard gris interrogateur. L'interrogation. D'un geste nerveux, il avança sa main et entra en contact avec celle du serpentard.

Contre toute attente, sa main était douce, rien à voir avec celle d'Harry, elle était plus fine, les doigts étaient plus longs et plus élégants. La main semblait dégager à elle seule une puissante chaleur et Harry sentit un étourdissement le gagner, descendre dans son estomac. Il garda une seconde de trop la main dans la sienne puis la lâcha.

« Marché conclu » articula-t-il.

Le blond parut satisfait, puis se leva « J'y vais Potter. » fit-il ; il reçut en retour un hochement de tête vague puis ramassa sa cape et la mis sur son épaule d'un mouvement nonchalant. Harry le regarda passer devant lui puis marquer un temps de pause et se pencher vers lui. Il eut un sursaut mal contrôlé qui parut accentuer le sourire de Malefoy ; celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et approchant les lèvres de son oreille murmura d'un ton sans réplique « Ne me déçois pas, Potter… » et sur ces paroles, il se releva et s'éloigna en direction des couloirs.

Harry, dont l'oreille semblait brûler depuis que le souffle chaud avait ricoché dessus, suivit la silhouette puis se força à détourner les yeux et regarda le ciel, le paysage au loin. Dans quel guêpier était-il allé se fourrer ?

Tandis qu'il cheminait dans les couloirs en direction de son prochain cours, Draco Malefoy était partagé entre deux sentiments peu compatibles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier quant à son petit stratagème, pousser les gens dans leur retranchements était l'un de ses sports favoris : il était sincèrement curieux de voir ce dont Potter était capable. D'un autre côté, une partie de lui soufflait que c'était de _Potter_ dont il s'agissait, Potter le pur, l'ennemi, le gryffondor…et bien d'autres choses encore. Il n'était pas en train de jouer avec une jolie demoiselle ni même un collègue, il s'engageait dans une partie avec Harry Potter. Quelque part, le défit l'amusa, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'arrêter lui, Draco Malefoy ? Rien n'arrêtait un Malefoy. La voix de sa conscience lui souffla que la pente était glissante mais il l'éloigna avec insouciance, lui, Draco, était toujours en pleine maîtrise de tous les évènements.

Tout était sous contrôle. Rien ne pouvait déraper.

' _Tu fais quoi de vendredi… ?'_ commença son esprit rébarbatif.

Il balaya l'objection sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, maintenant, tout était sous contrôle.

Resté sur le banc, Harry pesait le pour et le contre de parier avec Malefoy. Bien sûr, d'un côté s'il gagnait, il ne manquerait pas de demander quelque chose d'intéressant au blond, ni de lui rappeler sa victoire de temps en temps, histoire de marquer le coup. Mais d'un autre côté, il se pouvait qu'il lui ait tendu un piège, que faire dans ce dernier cas ? Malefoy avait-il changé au point de ne pas avoir une idée tordue derrière la tête à chaque détour de phrase ?

Il hésita. Contemplant la place laissée vide à côté de lui, il remarqua soudainement que le serpentard avait oublié sa cravate vert et argent. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il la ramassa et fut surpris par la douceur du tissu, bien sûr il aurait du s'en douter, l'aristo ne pouvait avoir que des cravates de grand luxe. Il apprécia le tissu encore quelques instants, puis observa la cravate : qu'aurait-il ressentit s'il avait du porter ces couleurs ? La nouer autour de son propre cou ? L'idée qu'il pourrait le faire un matin pour faire une blague à Ron le fit sourire et il se mit à penser que les couleurs vert-argent étaient belles.

Souriant, il la plia soigneusement et la fourra dans sa poche, il devrait sans doute la rendre au serpentard, mais l'idée de posséder en poche un déguisement pour changement d'identité lui plaisait, et il décida de repousser au plus tard l'évènement.

D'un pas léger, il prit la direction de la salle de cours pour l'heure prochaine.

Le dîner dans la grande salle débutait et le bruit des couverts couvrait momentanément le bruit des conversations ; Harry se servait une portion de patates bouillies pensivement. En face de lui Ron dévorait un morceau de gigot et Hermione coupait soigneusement sa viande en jetant des regards désapprobateurs à son voisin de tablée.

Le brun arrosa ses patates de jus de viande et risqua un regard sur la table au loin ; Malefoy se servait actuellement du plat de brocolis, Harry se demanda comment il parvenait à rendre distingué un geste aussi banal et attrapa un morceau de pain.

« Alors t'as séché le cours ? » mâchonna le rouquin en se resservant avec entrain.

« Je peux te passer mes notes. » assura la brune « Tu t'es bien reposé ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. » répondit simplement le brun, il mourrait d'envie de lui raconter qu'il avait discuté avec Malefoy mais il décida de s'en abstenir pour le moment, ou toute la grande salle risquait de le savoir dans les cinq minutes suivantes.

Il porta la fourchette à sa bouche et mastiqua ses patates, à nouveau son regard fut aimanté au loin et il aperçut le blond porter un brocoli à ses lèvres, le mâcher avec une apparente satisfaction, puis planter son regard droit sur lui. Harry avala avec difficulté et s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette.

Le serpentard eut un sourire imperceptible, puis attrapa son gobelet et eut un mouvement en sa direction avant d'en boire le contenu, le gryffondor hocha la tête en retour avant que le blond ne détourne les yeux, comme si de rien n'était.

Harry reporta son regard sur sa propre tablée pour rencontre celui, interrogateur, d'Hermione. Il lui sourit et continua de manger ; sa bonne humeur soudaine surprit la brune qui se retourna à demi pour vérifier que Malefoy se trouvait bien derrière elle. Elle ramena son regard sur Harry et haussa un sourcil en guise de question ; le gryffondor eut une moue qui signifiait clairement _'Je t'en parlerais plus tard'_ et elle eut un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur sa propre assiette.

Harry retrouva le fauteuil moelleux de la salle commune avec un soupir de contentement et entendit ses pieds devant le feu de cheminée, non pas que la journée eut été intensive, mais elle avait été _différente_.

Il observa Hermione sortir un livre volumineux de son sac et replier ses jambes vers elle pour lire confortablement. Ron s'étira et s'éloigna pour une partie d'échec avec Seamus.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'elle attendait, Hermione descendit son livre de devant les yeux et fixa Harry avec un léger sourire en coin. Le survivant feignit un soupir résigné puis sourit à son tour.

« Je suis arrivé en retard pour le cours d'Ensorcellement » commença-t-il « Quinze minutes. Et devant la salle, devine qui était arrivé en retard ? » il n'eut pas besoin de compléter sa phrase, la brune eut un hochement de tête entendu et attendit la suite, « Et bien, on a discuté. C'est lui qui m'a 'invité' à venir dehors avec lui ! » il ne put enlever le triomphe qui retentit dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase.

La gryffondor paraissait aux anges « Parfait Harry ! » fit-elle avec excitation « C'est vraiment bon signe ! »

« On a parlé de tout et de rien » poursuivit le gryffondor, ce qui, songea-t-il, n'était pas tout à fait vrai « Puis il m'a lancé un pari. » il marqua une pause, hésitant à en dévoiler la nature à son amie.

« Un pari ? » elle leva un sourcil mais ne demanda pas de précision supplémentaire quant à son contenu, « Et tu as accepté ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry remua sur son fauteuil avant d'admettre avec une mine légèrement coupable « Oui. » il se tut. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou s'il essaye de me piéger… » il grimaça.

« Si c'était un piège, ce serait vraiment un crétin fini et tu pourrais laisser tomber tout de suite » fit-elle, vindicative « Au moins, on sera fixé. » conclut-elle pensivement.

« Oui » soupira le survivant avec une pointe de contrariété ; mais bien vite un sourire revint danser sur ses lèvres. « C'est amusant ! », il rencontra le regarde curieux d'Hermione en retour, elle attendait visiblement une explication plus précise du phénomène.

Il eut un geste de la main « Je ne sais pas moi, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de ressentir ce genre de chose ? C'est comme une sorte d'excitation, et d'un côté tu sais aussi que c'est un peu…je ne sais pas, un peu _dangereux_, mais tu le fais quand même, et plus tu avances plus tu es en terrain glissant, il faut jouer serré… »

La brune eut un petit rire « Oui, une idylle amoureuse. »

Le gryffondor se figea soudainement. « Non, c'est pas du tout ça. » sa voix lui parut étrangère et tendue, un léger trémolo la fit tressauter.

« Oh pourtant, tu avais raconté ça d'une belle manière, si romancée… » sourit Hermione en reprenant son livre.

Harry maugréa et appuya la tête sur son bras en retournant à sa méditation, une _idylle amoureuse,_ non mais vraiment, quelle idée stupide…

Hermione, quant à elle, continuait d'arborer un sourire ravi en feuilletant distraitement son livre.

Harry la détailla suspicieusement sa bonne humeur ne semblait jamais obscurcie par rien, en quoi le fait de devenir ami ami avec Malefoy la mettait d'aussi bonne humeur ?

« Je te rappelle que tu lui as mis un magistral coup de poing en troisième année… » cru bon de rappeler le survivant en grommelant.

« Oh et je ne le regrette pas du tout ! » fit Hermione avec un sourire « A l'époque nous étions jeunes et lui était un parfait petit cancrelat » elle se remémora les évènements avec satisfaction « Mais là c'est différent, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes, et lui non plus. »

Harry soupira en se remémorant l'époque bénie où détester Malefoy était aussi simple que de mordre dans une tartine, il détourna les yeux. Malgré tout, il était obligé de l'admettre, tous avaient changé, peut-être qu'un peu de plomb était entré dans le crâne parfait du blond ? '_Et dans le tiens ?'_ lui souffla sa propre voix. Il grogna intérieurement. Une partie de lui avait sincèrement envie de faire confiance à Malefoy, l'autre, récalcitrante au possible, sifflait avec mécontentement.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être si complexe alors que tout aurait pu être si simple ?

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu te prendre la tête à ce point. » commenta la brune en levant le nez de son livre. « Ça doit être important. » elle se retint de sourire et obtint un grognement en retour. Elle se fit plus sérieuse et regarda son ami avec gravité « Laisse lui la chance que tu ne lui as pas donné, en première année. » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu as bon dos toi ! » railla Harry « Toi non plus tu ne lui aurais pas laissé de chance s'il avait insulté ton premier ami ! » acheva-t-il.

« Je n'avais pas d'ami à cette époque. » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au gryffondor.

« Bien. » reprit Harry. « Bien, un test, pour cette fois. On verra si les choses peuvent changer. »

La jeune fille lui sourit en guise d'encouragement et replongea dans sa lecture. _'Qu'est-ce qu'il est borné par moments…'_ songea-t-elle en relisant pour la deuxième fois la même ligne, _'Dans la vie tout n'est pas toujours horriblement compliqué…qui a dit que les filles se racontaient des histoires ?'_ elle soupira pour elle-même et se promis d'écrire un essai sur la question.

Harry quant à lui, pensait précisément le contraire. Pour lui, rien n'avait jamais été si compliqué en matière de relation humaine. Même lorsque cette petite cruche de Cho lui brouillait les pistes en ramenant Cédric sur le tapis, il n'avait mis que quelques jours à se rendre compte qu'il n'en voulait pas. Aujourd'hui, pourquoi éprouvait-il tant de mal à décider si oui ou non il engageait une trêve avec le serpentard ?

Précisément parce qu'il était à serpentard.

Harry soupira. « Hermione » demanda-t-il brusquement « Tu serais ami avec moi si j'étais à serpentard ? » il regretta sa question stupide.

La jeune brune le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis répondit doucement « Et toi ? »

Ce n'était pas une réponse, le gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, il essaya d'imaginer Hermione à serpentard, il essaya de s'imaginer lui à serpentard, n'aurait-il pas détesté ces imbéciles de gryffondor ? Et si quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main de l'autre côté, l'aurait-il prise ? Il envia Hermione, impartiale à tous points de vue. Si elle pouvait l'être, alors pourquoi pas lui ? D'où venaient ces montagnes de préjugés ?

Il leva vers elle un léger sourire « On aurait essayé, non ? »

« Avec succès. » répondit-elle en souriant franchement.

Harry se sentit un peu moins accablé, oui, essayer, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, au fond, il n'avait rien à perdre ; non, il n'avait rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était un mardi soir, il avait tout calculé. La journée avait été intensive, des cours pour le moins épuisants, les élèves iraient tous se coucher rapidement, du moins les septième années, les plus enclins à s'attarder d'habitude. D'après ses calculs, tout le monde devait avoir déserté la salle commune et dormir avec bonheur vers les 2h du matin. Heure à laquelle il pourrait tirer du canon sans réveiller personne.

Ce fut donc à 2h du matin, après avoir attendu patiemment, pris une potion _réveille-les-morts_ pour la forme, qu'Harry sortit de son dortoir aussi discrètement qu'il le put. Tout habillé, il jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et descendit en chaussettes jusqu'à la salle commune.

Comme il l'avait prévu, tout était calme. A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte de sortie, l'ouvrit aussi doucement qu'il le put pour ne pas réveiller la grosse dame et une fois dehors, enfila ses chaussures.

L'air frais qui régnait dans le château acheva de le réveiller, les torches diffusaient une lumière tamisée, tout juste suffisante pour plonger dans la pénombre les dédales de couloirs. Inspirant pour calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur, le gryffondor se dirigea vers le passage de la sorcière borgne.

Il l'avait pris tant de fois qu'il aurait pu y aller les yeux fermés, jetant un regard à la carte du maraudeur, il vérifiait que Rogue ni aucun autre professeur ou préfet n'était pris d'insomnie et se pencha vers la sorcière, murmurant doucement le mot de passe.

Avec ravissement, il vit le passage s'ouvrir devant lui et s'y engouffra rapidement, il avait réussi la première étape.

Guidé par une lueur douce au fond du passage, il chemina en silence, épiant chaque bruit qui eut pu paraître suspect. Après quelques minutes, il déboucha sous la trappe de la cave d'Honeydukes. Avec précaution, il la poussa, priant pour que le grincement passe inaperçu et risqua le nez à l'extérieur.

La cave du magasin était déserte, une lumière magique faisait office de veilleuse dans un coin, elle semblait avoir été laissée là presque pour lui indiquer le chemin. Il se hissa en haut et contempla les diverses caisses empilées : _Bièreaubeurre, Languedechat, Chocogrenouilles, SorbetCitron, FireWhisky_…ah, enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Sans plus attendre, il souleva le couvercle de la caisse, se saisit de deux bouteilles qu'il diminua avec de les empocher. Cherchant de nouveau du regard, il scruta d'autres caisses : _Globedelezard_ (il grimaça), _Bonbonbizarres, Explosif_ (il leva un sourcil étonné, il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de cette friandise), _Vodkice 'l'alcool auto réfrigéré' _disait le slogan, intéressé, il en prit une bouteille ;

_Glacetranges, Chocobos_, _PafTeq_, il s'arrêta sur le dernier nom et déchiffra le côté de la caisse : _'l'alcool qui vous colle une claque'_ amusé, il finit son marché par une bouteille.

Sa poche, en dépit du sort de diminution, était un peu alourdie par les quatre minuscules bouteilles et il fut pris d'un remord.

Hésitant, il finit par sortir de son autre poche son portefeuille et abandonna sur l'une des caisses le montant approprié, il crut entendre la voix de Malefoy retentir dans un coin de la pièce _'Ah ben c'est malin ! Ils vont savoir qu'il y a eu chapardage !'_. Reconnaissant le fait, Harry grimaça puis laissa simplement l'argent sur une commode, et remua la paille dans les caisses de façon à masquer le manque ; de plus, les caisses n'étaient pas complètes à l'origine, pas de danger…

'_Méfait accompli !'_ songea le gryffondor avant de vérifier le chemin du retour sur la carte du maraudeur : personne n'était en vue. Il ouvrit la trappe et se glissa à l'intérieur, l'obscurité du passage l'obligea à attendre quelques minutes.

Ce fut alors qu'il le remarqua : le passage ne s'arrêtait pas à Honeydukes comme il l'avait toujours pensé : un mètre plus loin, sur la gauche, caché par une excroissance de roche : il y avait une bifurcation. Perplexe, Harry se reporta à la carte du maraudeur et fut forcé de constater que le passage n'y figurait pas. Etait-il possible que Sirius, Remus et James eux-mêmes n'aient jamais remarqué la continuité du couloir de pierre ?

Il n'hésita qu'un instant, puis s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Ce couloir-ci n'étant pas éclairé par la lueur de la trappe d'Honeydukes, il y faisait presque totalement noir, Harry conjura un léger sort d'éclairement et avança prudemment.

Il lui sembla qu'il marchait pendant de longues minutes lorsque brusquement, le couloir se termina devant son nez. Il pesta.

« Bien entendu, par _hasard_, c'est un cul de sac… » grogna-t-il tout haut.

Un raclement de pierre lui répondit et il sursauta violemment.

A sa droite, dans la pierre, une porte venait de se dessiner, des moulures fines y apparaissaient à présent, Harry ajusta ses lunettes et étudia les dessins qui ornaient la porte.

Il y avait le blason de l'école Poudlard, les quatre créatures des fondateurs se faisaient face, en dessous était gravé la devise, accompagnée d'un mot d'une écriture bouclée :

'_Si vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici c'est : que vous êtes partis de l'école Poudlard, que vous connaissez tous ou une partie du réseau des passages souterrains, que vous enfreignez sans doute un règlement, et que par Hasard, vous avez découvert ce tunnel.'_

Harry se demanda vaguement ce que le 'Hasard' venait faire ici, puis contempla la porte, une nouvelle ligne s'inscrivit en dessous des autres :

'_Au-delà de cette porte, vous trouverez l'Enfer, et le Paradis.'_

Un peu hésitant, Harry jeta un œil à sa montre : 2h30 du matin. S'il revenait immédiatement au château, il pouvait espérer avoir un quota de sommeil raisonnable. D'un autre côté, la perspective de quelque chose de nouveau l'excitait ; après quelques instants de contemplation, il posa la main sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Pivotant, la paroi de roche s'écarta pour découvrir…la rue.

Harry, perplexe, se dit qu'il avait du remonter depuis les caves jusqu'à la surface, voilà pourquoi le parcours lui paraissait ardu…Il inspira l'air frais du dehors puis faisant un pas, traversa la porte.

Celle-ci se referma derrière lui avec un léger grincement et disparut dans la roche. A la place de ses moulures, des pavés de roche, rien n'aurait laissé deviné son emplacement, seul un _'H'_ bouclé, finement dessiné sur l'un des pavés rappelait l'emplacement à Harry.

Il scruta la rue qui s'étalait devant lui, elle lui parut étrangement familière ; des réverbères bouclés l'éclairaient, il risqua quelques pas et sortit du recoin de mur qui renfermait le passage.

La nuit était belle, étoilée et un peu fraîche, tout paraissait bleuté sous les yeux d'Harry et il savoura le calme entourant.

Après quelques instants de tranquillité, il observa les commerces sommeillant d'un côté et de l'autre de la rue et un doute l'assaillit.

Il pressa le pas, et se hâtant jusqu'à l'angle de la rue, contempla la pancarte, qui, semblant le narguer, annonçait en lettres brillantes : _'Rue d'Enfer'._

- - - - - - - -

Nous voilà enfin revenus dans cette bonne vieille rue d'Enfer…sa prochaine apparition me manquait, je suis contente qu'au fil de mes pensées elle se soit trouvée ici…nous verrons bien pour la suite ;) merci d'avoir lu jusque là !


End file.
